


Drowning in Blue

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other, What is WoL's life, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light is granted a wish from Hydaelyn after being gravely wounded in the fight with the Ascians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let down my guard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had writer's block. And a terrible job. Please forgive me. This is not an update. It's a new story. T-T I'm working on the other chapters of all my WIP stories. None have been forgotten. I have a 3 day weekend coming up, so I'll finally get some more writing done.

You're fighting two Ascians at once. Your light blazes around you like a beacon of flame in it's intensity. You're winning. You can hardly believe it, yet here it is before your very eyes. Victory is within your grasp. 

Elidibus is staggering before you, beaten within an inch of his life by your own hands. You're no better, if you were to be honest. One Ascian is challenging enough. But two? You're barely keeping your feet beneath you.

Even with his defeat drawing near, the white robed Ascian still has something to say. "So, our story comes to a close. Ah, perhaps you still have a chapter left to be written."

You frown. What in twelves name was he babbling about? Talking as if this was some sort of story in a book. This wasn't a fairytale. It was your life.

Messy. Filled with blood and pain. Filled with loss. Elidibus tilts his head, staring behind you with a nasty smirk. "Mayhap I will survive just yet." 

"Look out!" You hear Alphinaud cry in warning.

You turn too late. Lahabrea is in front of you, his hand extended towards you. You stare down at your abdomen as bright red blooms on your armor. You touch a hand to the stain. You dont feel anything. You snap your head back up in a glare, gripping the last of the aurocite tight in your clenched fingers. "How many times do I have to kill you?" 

Lahabrea sneers. "I could say the same. Why do you still fight? Look around, hero. Thanks to you, all of your friends will die in vain." You gather aether to the aurocite in your grasp, channeling your light along with it. "You'll have to go through me first!" 

Lahabrea cackles, a sharp grin baring his teeth. "That can be arranged!"

The aurocite is hot in your hands, shining a piercing light as it takes the form of the weapon you want. Lahabrea scoffs, tossing his head, "That old trick again? Have you nothing new to show for?" You bare your teeth at him tauntingly. "Come at me and see."

Lahabrea snarls. "You mock me? Let's see how much you have to say when I remove your head from your shoulders!" You brace your feet as he springs at you, smiling a half crazed grin. "Come on! Show me what you've got!"

Your world fades to white as your weapons clash.

You stare at Lahabrea when it comes back into focus, watching dispassionately as he gasps wetly. Your weapon protruding from his chest. "Have you had enough?"

You turn to look at Elidibus as he stalks towards you, the visible lower half of his face set in a scowl. He tears your weapon from the other Ascian's chest, not even flinching as the weapon blazes bright to sizzle at his hands. Lahabrea coughs out blood, reaching weakly for the white robed Ascian. Elidibus turns away from his outstretched hands, shaking his head. "You failed again, Lahabrea. Your chance for redemption is through." 

You frown as Elidibus holds a hand up in front of Lahabrea's face, fingers spread. Dark threads of power start oozing from Lahabrea's skin, as if Elidibus were sucking them into himself. 

"No, wait! Please, I can still do it! I can beat them!" Lahabrea cries, voice desperate in his panic. Elidibus shakes his head. "You have had too many chances already. All of them squandered. Your time is up." You stare with wide eyes as Lahabrea folds in on himself with a flash of darkness, turning into a purple crystal. Elidibus grabs the crystal out of the air, holding it in his grip for a mere moment before crushing it with one hand. 

Elidibus turns towards you, a strange smile on his face. "I expect to see you in another time, Warrior of Light." He vanishes after those parting words, leaving naught a trace behind. 

You waver on your feet, staggering under the sudden onlslaught of pain. You must black out for a moment. When you come to you're on the ground, Alphinaud crouched next at your side with tears on his face. "Alphinaud, he got away." You tell him, struggling to force the words out. 

Alphinaud shushes you, shaking his head. "Do not speak, my friend. You are gravely injured and in need of all your strength. Please, can you feel anything?" You take a minute to think, head listing from side to side, eyelashes fluttering as you try not to lose consciousness. "It.. doesn't hurt.. anymore." You say, smiling softly as Alphinaud's face crumples. "Hey... Don't cry, okay?" 

Alphinaud sobs, grabbing at your hand as you reach for him. "A wise man once told me that a smile better suits a hero. That's what you are, Alphinaud. A hero." Alphinaud shakes his head, denying it. "No, no. I am not the hero here, you are. You foolish hero, why did you let this happen? Why did you let your guard down?" 

You sigh, feeling so tired. "I miss him, Alphinaud." Alphinaud stares at you, eyes wet and wide. "What? Who are you speaking of?" You close your eyes, smiling. "You know who. Do you think.. I'll get to see him? Will we.. go to... the same place?" Whatever Alphinaud says in reply is lost to you as you drift off. 

O.o

You blink open your eyes to find yourself bathed in a familiar light. "I'm so tired, Hydaelyn. Can we rest now?" 

Her voice soothes your pain as it washes over you. "Warrior of Light, beloved child. Thou hast fought valiantly for thine companions. Wouldst thou wish to rest? Or see thy beloved once more?" 

You blink sluggishly, brain feeling so slow. "I just want to see him again. Please, will you let me see him?" 

Warmth wraps around you, soothing like a mother's embrace. Tears slip down your cheeks as you close your eyes. You feel such overwhelming peace wrapped in Her embrace. "Do not cry, my child. I will grant thy wish. In this time he is gone. I would gather the very fabric itself, and carve you a path anew." 

You blink your eyes open, confused. "What do you mean?" 

Hydaelyn seems to chuckle, like a mother would at their child. "In time, thou shalt see." Light gathers around your feet, enveloping you gently in a warm glow. 

"Remember, my child. I am Hydealyn. All made one. No matter where, or when, I will be with thee always. Seek the light inside thy heart, and thou wilt find me." 

You reach out a hand towards the crystal, that blue glow turning to a harsh brightness that blinded you in it's intensity. The first thing you feel is the chill. You open your eyes to the grey of the sky, snow falling from the heavens to land cold on your face. You turn your head, taking in the surrounding area. Nothing but the white of fallen snow and barren trees fill your vision. You're laying in the snow, completely alone. 

Where are you? Where had Alphinaud gone? You cannot muster the energy needed to sit up. You feel incredibly weak. As if all of your aether has been drained out of you. You lay your head back down, content to lay in the snow until you find the will to stand.

Why were you alive? Tears burn bitterly against the backs of your eyes. Why had she let you live? You were done. You had given your all, finished every duty thrown your way and this is how you were to be repaid? You wanted to see him again! You can't do that if you're alive! 

You sob out into the open air, feeling free to express your emotions knowing that you were alone here. "I don't want this anymore, Hydaelyn. Please, take me back? I want to see him. I want to see him! Take. Me. Back." You choke on your words, tears clogging your throat tight with emotion. 

You turn your head as you see movement through the trees, eyes keen even in your exhaustion. Tears slide hot down your cheeks in the winter air. You lock eyes with a stranger.

A young Elezen male stands just in the line of your sight, watching you from the tree line. More movement from his side draws your attention away from him. To the even younger Elezen running up to his side. The younger boy can't be more than 13 summers. What were they doing out in the cold, all alone? 

The youngest boy is panting, dressed in finery that was strangely familiar. Something about the color plucks at your memory. Where do you know it from? It is there, but just beyond your reach. You cannot place it. 

"We should not be here! My father will not be pleased, never you mind yours!" The younger boy says, twisting his hands together with apparent nerves. The other boy holds up a hand, shaking his head. He says nothing to the boy addressing him, instead setting a pace towards you. 

You try to sit up as he walks towards you, only to gasp in pain as white hot agony flares in your abdomen. You stare down at yourself as blood bubbles up from the half healed wound in your middle. You drop back down into the snow, pain throbbing through you. You grab ahold of your weapon from where it had lain beside you in the snow, eyes locked on the boy as he makes his way to meet you. 

Your eyes widen as you drink in his facial features amongst the falling snow. You know those eyes. The sharpness of his nose. The cut of his cheekbones. The wild mane that was his hair. 

It couldn't be! And yet...

"Lord Haurchefant?" You gasp, tears welling up anew. The young man pauses, tilting his head at you. "How do you know my name? You are not of House Fortemps."

You slump back into the snow, laughing through your tears. You turn your face to look at him when he kneels at your side, his hand curled around the sword sheathed at his hip. You smile, eyes dragging over his young face like you'll never see him again. Who knows? You may not. 

You shake your head, tears falling from your eyes. "I would have given anything to see you again, My Lord. Never did I think, at any point, that I would travel through time, mayhap even dimensions to do so." You laugh again, a tad crazily. You must be mad. This is all a fever dream. You're likely abed in House Fortemps, sleeping in a potion induced healing trance. 

The young lord frowns, confused. "You speak no sense, stranger. What business have you here?" Though he is young indeed, to hear him address you as a stranger cuts you deep. A Haurchefant he may be. But he is not yours. 

You gesture down to your wound, trying for nonchalance. "Ah. I found myself in a bit of a skirmish. Pray tell, how far are we from a town?" Haurchefant's eyes widen as he takes in the blood dripping down your side to pool in the snow. "By the fury! Francel, you must go get help! Make haste, we haven't the time to dally!" 

You gasp. "Ah, is that Lord Francel? What an odd dream I'm having."

The younger Elezen jumps, "Lord Haurchefant!" He cries, looking as if he were about to protest. Haurchefant turns his head to look at him, face set in a fierce scowl. "Go, Francel! You mustn't delay!" 

"But!" Francel starts, looking dismayed."Go!" Haurchefant barks, startling the boy into motion. He whirls away into a sprint, disappearing through the trees without a backwards glance. You smile at Haurchefant, even as you cringe, when he presses down on your wound with both hands. You place your hands over his, smiling gently at him as he startles into looking at you. "It's okay. I've had worse." 

Haurchefant shakes his head, increasing the pressure of his hands on your wound. "Worse than being torn through? What are you, if I may ask. Some sort of adventurer?" You chuckle, delighted to have the chance to speak to him again, even if he was only a dream. "Something like that."

You stare at his face, smiling knowingly as his cheeks flush under your attention. "You act as if you know me." The young lord says, his tone a tad disgruntled. You blink, tilting your head back to look at the sky instead. "I once knew a great knight. One who never shied away from a challenge." 

Haurchefant presses down on your wound, drawing a startled hiss from your lips. "My apologies. What happened to this knight that you speak of?" Haurchefant asks, trying to appear disinterested. You look at him again, heart aching as you take in features so familiar to you. 

"He died. Sacrificing himself to save his home. To save his family, and to save me." 

Haurchefant jerks his head to look at you, eyes wide. "I am sorry for your loss."

You shake your head, eyes sad even as you smile. "He protected the people he cared about most. Even while he left them behind." You tilt your head, feeling tired. "Tell me, Lord Haurchefant. How old are you now?" Haurchefant furrows his brows. "I do not see how this is relevant to your story. I am eighteen summers old." 

You chuckle. "Ten years. She sent me back ten years. That's if this is my timeline at all!" You throw your head back into the snow, the movement jarring your whole body and agitating your wound. "Be still!" Haurchefant commands, frowning at you. You smile sheepishly in reply. He may be younger yet, but he still had a way about him that demanded your attention and compliance. "Yes, My Lord." Haurchefant flushes, ducking his head down to stare at his hands stemming the blood flow. "Why do you do that?" 

You blink owlishly. "Do what?" What was he talking about?

Haurchefant shakes his head, glaring up at you with a scowl on his face. "Address me as someone of importance. Like the title 'Lord' has meaning. It has no meaning for me. My father may be a Count, but I am his bastard son. The Countess is quick to assure me of my place in his family line." You clench your fingers around his, barely keeping the anger simmering inside you at bay. 

"I know you don't know me. You have no cause to believe anything I say at all. But you are important. You will show all who doubted you what you are truly made of. And you will always have my loyalty." Haurchefant gapes at you, eyes blown wide. 

Oops, perhaps you had went a little overboard. This Haurchefant may not be ready for such confessions. Haurchefant leans closer to you, mouth parted as if to speak when the twittering of chocobo arriving interrupts him before he has the chance. 

You can barely keep your eyes open now. You feel sluggish. You grab at Haurchefant's hands as he moves to stand. "Don't go. You have to stay with your father. You have to be safe! I can make it on my own!" Haurchefant stares at you, completely baffled. "What are you on about?" 

Your head lists from side to side, and you struggle to stay awake. You have to warn him. If this is the last time you ever see him, he has to know! His death does not have to be in vain. You can still save him. "I... can't.. lose you.. again."

You blink slowly one last time, drowning in that shade of blue you had missed so dearly. The sounds of Haurchefant calling the knights to help him is the last you hear, as the world fades to black.


	2. Swore I'd never fall in love again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL wakes to a room they have never been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Been a while. Hope you all have been well. 
> 
> I present you the second chapter on Drowning in Blue! Tadah!
> 
> Hope you like it. :3 
> 
> I put older Haurchefant's age at 26 for when the WoL meets him the first time. So they have two years having known him before... well, you know. /cries

You wake to the sound of muffled arguing.

You blink your eyes open slowly, peeking through your lashes to survey your surroundings. You're in a room you've never been in before. You startle as the door to the room bangs open, Haurchefant storming through with his father trailing close behind. 

"Haurchefant, be reasonable!" Edmont is frowning. Haurchefant whirls around to look at him, a stubborn set to his jaw. "I am being reasonable, Father! The Countess would toss my charge out in the street should she catch wind of them! This is the best place for them."

Edmont sighs, shaking his head. "In your own room, Haurchefant? There must be another place to keep them safe while they rest. You do not know this stranger. They could be a danger to you." 

Haurchefant spreads his arms wide, gesturing to himself. "As you can see, Father, I am in one piece as of our first encounter. They did not harm me when the chance presented itself."

Edmont scoffs, motioning with a wave of an arm in your direction. "They were fortunate to still live at such a point! But now? When they are considerably more hale and whole? I worry for you, my son. You cannot be so reckless!"

Haurchefant huffs, expression twisted. "What does is matter, father? I am not heir. The middle child, and a bastard to boot. Were some such misfortune to befall me as you say, it would be of no consequence." You cannot see Edmont's face. But you can feel the sudden tension in the air. The Count's whole posture has shifted. 

"What sort of nonsense has she filled your head with, my dear boy?" Edmont asks, his voice strangled with newfound emotion. Haurchefant looks down and away, not answering. 

Edmont sighs, reaching out a hand to touch his son's shoulder. "Pray do not take her words to heart, my son. She is embittered by mine actions of past. Such that I would not ever change. Those that have gifted me with a son such as you... I would listen to her venomous tongue for an eternity, if it meant I could forever keep this gift your mother has given me." Edmont smiled, brushing a hand through Haurchefant's bangs and over his bowed head. "You are the best thing to ever happen to this family. Never forget that."

Haurchefant does not raise his head, even as his father leaves. His hair covers his face in shadows so you cannot read his expression. You do however notice the trembling of his shoulders, as he raises a hand to his face and rubs at his eyes with the back of his arm. 

"He's right, you know." You speak for the first time since waking, startling the young lord with the sudden sound of your voice. 

"Take her words with a grain of salt. She is merely angry at what you represent."

Edmont was also correct in the other statement. Haurchefant was the best thing to happen to them. In this family. And to yourself. 

Haurchefant stumbles over to your bedside, tears forgotten in the face of your wakefulness. You struggle to sit up, to greet him properly, but he places a hand against your chest and stays your attempt. 

"You're awake," he breathes, instead of replying to your first words to him. 

You smile, tilting your head in the barest of nods. "It is good to see you were not a fever dream. Though I do question the sense of all this. You are so very young here, and you do not know me." 

Haurchefant shakes his head, a bemused smile curling his lips. "Again you talk with little sense. As if I am to know you. Or to be older than I am? Are you truly mad?" 

That forces a chuckle out of you, against the pain in your abdomen. "I do wonder, after all this time. It would hardly be surprising if I was a tad touched in the head." You raise a hand to tap at your head, grinning as he laughs at your words. How you've missed that sound. You stare at his face, drinking in every expression. He is almost the same. Just younger. You cannot stop looking at him. It has been so long since you've had the chance to stare into the blue of his eyes.

His hair styled the same. That color that reminds you of the winter sky. His face is softer, perhaps. Eyes not quite so shadowed with horrors the older Haurchefant had seen. Shoulders not yet burdened with the death of his fellow countrymen. He is beautiful still. And you find those feelings you had buried rising to the surface as you look at him.

Your eyes must give you away, as Haurchefant ducks his head under your attention, face flushing a soft pink. You blink, forgetting for a moment where you were. When you were. This younger version of the lord you had loved. He is not accustomed to being looked at so. 

"Ah, forgive me if I make you uncomfortable, my lord." My young lord, you want to say. 10 years younger than he was when you lost him. He was 26 when you first met. Two years years blessed to have known him. Two achingly short years before fate dealt you a poor hand, and darkened the light his presence had brought to your life. 

Haurchefant clears his throat, shaking his head. "You needn't apologize. I am merely glad to see you finally awake. It took the combined efforts of our healers and alchemists to see that you didn't succumb to infection. For a while I was not sure you would survive. It was as if you'd been pierced through by poison itself!" 

You grimace. Well, he's not far off the mark. The darkness that the Ascians wielded was nothing to trifle with, that is to be sure. It had pierced you through, seeping in through your wound like poisonous smoke. You press a hand to your aching middle, fingertips sliding over bandages. "How long have I been... asleep?" You ask, mind straying to the events that brought you here.

"Almost a fortnight." 

So long? Your hands clench in the sheets pooled at your waist. You must have been gravely wounded indeed. You would have died out in the cold had Haurchefant not found you when he did.

But Hydaelyn would not have left you... What had she said? You close your eyes tightly, brows furrowed as you struggle to remember her words.

Your head begins to ache, heartbeat pounding behind your eyes. You clench your teeth, but you cannot call to mind all the memories of that day. Everything is blurred together. 

Haurchefant touches your hand and you startle. Staring down at where his skin warms yours. Haurchefant pauses as you do not respond, hand sliding away - but you had missed this touch.

His warmth. The comfort he had always offered you. Not ever asking for anything in return. 

You grasp his retreating hand with both of yours, your stomach twinging in discomfort as you lean over to do so. You're hands are cold against his warmth, but he lets you hold onto him.

"Don't strain yourself. You've only just regained consciousness." He says, voice soft even as he laces his tone with command. It is just as it was before. That sincere concern, even from the very beginning. You smile, nodding your head as you stare down at your touching hands. "Yes, my lord." 

His hand twitches in your hold at those words. You look up at his face, blinking as he blushes before your eyes. Pink darkening to red, spreading from cheek to ears and down his neck. He is incredibly endearing. Your lips twitch, but you hold back a smile. You don't want to embarrass him. 

"I... I am no lord to you. It was merely chance that I stumbled across you. I could not leave you there in good conscience!" He waves his hands through the air, as if he did not risk his life in his aide of you. You could have been a criminal. He would not have known. And still he approached you at the risk of his own life. 

You meet his eyes, bowing your head. "Be that as it may. I am indebted to you, my lord. I would pledge my loyalty to you, if you would have me." 

Haurchefant blinks, mouth parted in surprise. "You would...? To me? But I am merely a squire! A.. a knight-in-training! You would do well to pledge yourself to my father instead. He is a Count, someone of importance. I have only just received any such title of import." 

You shake your head. "I pledge my loyalty to you and your own, my lord. I would protect your family until my dying breath. Please, allow me this honor. You... have done so much for me in a short amount of time. I wish to repay you in any way I am able." Both of him. This younger version, and the one you had grown to love in those two short years. You never had the chance to repay him then. Mayhap you would have the chance now. 

You would protect his family whether he accepted you or not. If you were to be honest with yourself, you ask this of him merely to spend time basking in his company. In this time. This.. place. Be it in the past, or a different timeline altogether. You are not the Warrior of Light here. You are simply an adventurer. You are unknown. You could be anyone. Do anything.

What you want most is to be close to Haurchefant. In any way available to you. 

Haurchefant, however, does not seem as if he wishes for your company quite so much. You allow his hands to slide from yours as he moves to pull away. He stands abruptly, stumbling away while maintaining eye contact. You try not to let it bother you. 

You are a stranger to him. One suddenly pledging undying loyalty. He is right to be wary. 

Still, as he shakes his head with that confused expression.. You cannot help but feel hurt by the rejection. He swallows visibly, looking at you strangely. He opens his mouth, and you wait with baited breath. Will he deny you? Will he accept? 

A loud, jarring toll of a bell sounds out, vibrating inside your skull with the overwhelming volume of it. You clutch at your suddenly pounding head, watching through your lashes as Haurchefant stumbles towards his bedroom door, looking back at you one last time.

"I.. I apologize. I must away. Pray continue to rest in my absence. I wish you well." The door clicks closed behind him, the sound of an engaging lock a few seconds later. 

You are left without an answer. 

You stare at the door, frustration welling up inside you. What good are you like this? So injured you cannot move from this bed. You settle back against the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. You wish for Haurchefant. The one who knew your face. The one who sacrificed everything for you. Where is he now? 

You smile. As if you have to wonder. He's with his mother, no doubt. Wherever you go after you die. Somewhere wonderful, you imagine. Where there is nothing but love and peace. It is warmth, and light. Goodness. There is no pain, or fear. Just friends. Family. And Haurchefant. Waiting for you with open arms, just like always. 

You fall asleep painting such a place in your head. 

You dream of his smile and the blue of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have Haurchefant as a squire. Basically a knight-in-training. I know he saved Francel, but I don't think he'd just be a knight all of a sudden after that. He still needs to go through training before being knighted. Poor Haurchefant is confused by the WoL. This experienced adventurer is interested in him and he is flustered. ;P WoL will have to work harder than that to be acknowledged as anything of his just yet. Be it a protector, or a love interest. /wink


	3. Should have seen it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL dreams, then wakes. And should have seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shuffles in* ...Hi. I'm a piece of shit. Sorry this took so long. Please forgive my brain. All the stories are in a shiny box in my brain. With a giant block sitting on top of it called 'writer's block'. I'm terrible, I know. OTL

You open your eyes to find yourself in Camp Dragonhead, sitting across from him at his desk and watching him as he works. He's reading page after page of parchment stacked upon his desk, face a mask of concentration as he soaks in the information written across the pages. Some he sets aside, others he will sign with flourish before placing them in a separate pile. Every once in a while he will look up to smile at you, and you can only helplessly smile in return. You realize this is a dream. Perhaps some faded memory your brain is using to ease the pain. 

Neither of you are really here. 

Still, you let it play out. You crave his presence so desperately. You feel hollow with it. Like you've been gutted, all your feelings for him scooped from your insides and laid bare. 

You force away those dark thoughts that would consume you, instead allowing yourself bask in the familiar sounds around you. The scratch of his quill across paper, the ambient noise of several knights posted about the room. The soft sounds Haurchefant occasionally makes as he works his way through the piles of parchment stacked on his desk. You had missed this. The peaceful lull that only Haurchefant had offered you. No expectations for you to meet, just the pleasure of your company. 

You want to reach across the desk and touch him. But no matter how you try to force it, you do not move. You stay seated, staring at him from the other side of his desk. 

"I don't know what to do," You hear yourself say, frustration lacing your voice. Your mouth had moved of it's own accord, words spilling out that you had said to him a time before.

Haurchefant hums in reply, signing his name at the bottom of the parchment he was working on before looking up at you. Had his eyes always been this compelling shade of blue? His eyelashes dark as coal and thick enough to make a lady jealous? Looking at him now makes your heart ache. 

He smiles, leaning forward to rest his chin on steepled fingers. "One does wonder how you find yourself in such strange situations. But worry not, my friend. If there were anyone to find a way, it would be you," he says in response, voice warm with his fondness of you. Your heart flutters just as it did then, and you wish so desperately to kiss him like you never had the chance to. 

"Thank you," You hear yourself reply, almost a whisper with how grateful you were for his company. He was a busy man, always seeming to be in the midst of something or other. And yet he always made time for you.

You had left at that point, if you recall correctly. Standing from your chair and bidding him farewell. You do not do so now. You merely look at him, staying seated. He looks back at you, as if waiting for something from you. 

Don't go. I need you. Stay with me. I can't do this without you anymore. All things you want to say.

"I miss you," Is what you end up saying. He brightens before your eyes, positively beaming as he leans back in his chair, arms raising up in a familiar gesture. "You have me."

The younger Haurchefant. You shake your head, disagreeing. "I don't. He's not you. He doesn't know me like you do." Like you did, is what you should say. How easily you fool yourself into believing he is actually here. 

Haurchefant chuckles, wagging a finger at you. "Ah, but you forget. I was him at one point in my life. He does not know you as I do? Let him get to know you. Talk to him as you did with me. He is young yet, that much is true. But he does not lack intelligence." 

You stare back at him, confusion mounting inside you. It only grows as he continues. 

"He will be rough around the edges. Still young and untrained enough to allow the words of the Countess affect his moods. You must show patience. Allow him to open up to you. Show yourself to him. Who you truly are behind the title of Warrior of Light. Bare the warmth of your heart and it will not be long for a bond-not unlike the one we shared-to form between you." 

This is far beyond what you normally dream. He seems so real. Almost as if he...

"Are... are you actually here? Was your father right? What he said before... about your spirit being with me. I thought-" You're voice clogs in your throat, emotion threatening tears as you lean into the desk, hands reaching out to touch. He smiles gently in return, holding out a hand for you, palm upright. You're hesitant, almost close enough to touch his hand when there is a sudden sound. A door opening and closing. Footsteps coming closer. 

You turn to look behind you out of habit, hands left outstretched towards him, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. No one has come through the door. You look back to Haurchefant, but he is no longer there. His chair sits empty. As if he had never been there to begin with. 

You let your hands drop to your lap, eyes burning as tears threaten to fall. Your hands grip your knees in a vice-like hold, and you try desperately not to cry. You have cried too much already. 

You know what will come next. You stare blankly as the objects littering his desk begin to fade. His inkwell and quill. The papers he had been working on. A mug that had been set off to the side. The first tears brim over your eyes as his chair disappears. A soft sound of pain escaping your throat. 

You don't fight the tears now. There is no one here to see you cry. 

You sit alone as the camp fades around you, desk and walls crumbling and falling away, leaving you in all encompassing white. 

A sob shudders deep in your chest, tears dripping hot trails down your cheeks. "Please don't leave me again." Emotion swells inside you, filling you with such a hopeless ache that you sob yourself into wakefulness. 

You blink your eyes open, tears dripping down your cheeks, to find someone standing over your bedside. You sit up in a panic, reaching for a weapon that you don't have. You only stop when you realize just who you're looking at. 

Your vision is blurred with sleep and tears, but you recognize the black leather gloves wrapped around a familiar cane. The deep red of his surcoat is a comfort. Count Edmont stares down at you. You feel relief, brain still muddled with sleep. So it had merely been a fevered dream after all. "They got away, my lord. I... wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry." 

You rub the tears and sleep from you eyes as you speak, scrubbing away the overwhelming sadness that had come with the dream you'd awoken from, and swallowing down the burn of disappointment bubbling up inside of you. You had hoped, for just one moment, that you had somehow ended up in a place where Haurchefant still existed.

 

You realize your error as soon as you look up, wondering why Count Edmont was slow to reply. This is not the Count Edmont you are familiar with. Though he wears the same black and red surcoat. His hair is shorter to start; face ages younger with hardly a wrinkle to be seen. The calamity must have aged him prematurely, you muse. He is clean shaven, no thin mustache lining his upper lip as you remember. You had noticed before, but now it is strikingly apparent from where his sons received their dashing good looks.

He stares down at you, eyes a piercing dark blue. He looks at you as a stranger. Lacking the warmth and affection you had garnered from his older counterpart. 

Your mouth moves soundlessly for a moment, your brain reeling at the knowledge that this was NOT a dream. You were truly somewhere else. Haurchefant was, indeed, alive in this place. You still had a chance to change things. Damn the consequences. If Hydaelyn had not intended you to change anything, she never would have sent you here to begin with!

You duck your head as Count Edmont raises as brow at your continued gaping, teeth clacking audibly as you close your mouth. You scramble for something to say, but nothing comes to mind that would explain why you had said such a thing. So, you merely settle for a partial truth.

"I.. I apologize, my lord. I mistook you for someone else." The other you, you think, peeking up at him through your lashes. 

He arches a brow, finally taking a seat at your bedside instead of looming over you. "Indeed," He finally speaks, tugging at his black leather gloves. "My son tells me you wish to pledge your loyalty to House Fortemps. " 

You blink, nodding your head slowly as he pauses for your reaction to his words. He smiles, "Ah, but those were not his exact words. How did he put it? That your wish was to pledge your loyalty to him and his own." He leans in, smile dropping down into a severe expression you had only ever seen once or twice. 

"Now, tell me what your intentions are towards my son. He claims you knew him on sight and yet had never met you before that day. Who are you, and how do you know my son?"

You swallow heavily, hoping that you do not forsake this chance at a first impression. This Edmont had naught the chance to hear his sons glowing recollection of your talents. He has not heard of your past deeds. Nor word of your good character. You have no fame as the Warrior of Light. You are on your own. 

You're guessing 'do you believe in time travel?' is probably not the best way to begin. You're already sweating under his stare, throat clicking when you swallow. What do you say when the truth is rather ridiculous? 'Hello, sir. I'm from a future, not quite sure if it's the future of this timeline, and in that future your son dies. I'm here because I'm madly in love with him and made a wish that was granted by a giant sentient crystal. Will you please let me stay here with your son?'

Eh... Probably not. He'll have you committed for sure if you say that. His eyes grow darker by the minute, likely planning where to put you. Oh, twelve save you... He'll throw you in Ishgardian jail! You'll never see Haurchefant again! You'll go crazy and eat rats like that heretic you had talked to in the cellars! 

Quick, think. Think! 

"Ahh. I'm no one of importance. Just an adventurer who fell into a bit of trouble. As for how I know your son? Well, I don't. I just confused him for someone else." All true, kind of. You were only bending the truth a teensy bit. You struggle to maintain eye contact, hyper aware of every tic you have that could possibly give you away.

Edmont raises a skeptical brow. "Someone else by the name of Haurchefant whom is also a lord?" His tone drips disbelief. Twelve have mercy, he obviously didn't believe you.

Your nervous laugh is a tad high pitched. "Ehehe. .. Funny coincidence, isn't that?" Stick with what you've said, don't change anything. He knows something is amiss, no need to add to it.

Edmont frowns deeply, eyeing you with great suspicion. "Indeed."

You both turn to look at the door as it slams open, Haurchefant stumbling through looking terribly flushed, as if he'd run all the way there. He gasps a few gulping breaths, bent over with his hands braced on his knees. "Father!" He finally huffs after a few moments of outright panting. You were getting rather worried to be honest. He must have run a long way. Either that or he needed to work on his endurance. 

Edmont leans away from you, straightening in his chair. "Yes, Haurchefant?" He says, not batting an eyelash at his son's dramatic entrance, as if this sort of thing happened all the time. 

Haurchefant strides over to your bedside, his gait just barely short of a temperamental stomp, glaring down at where his father sat. He points a finger at him, face flushed and tone accusing as he says, "You promised you wouldn't interrogate my charge!" 

Edmont raises his hands in a placating gesture, smile serene as he replies, "There was no interrogation. I was simply curious about our guest. We were merely having a little chat, weren't we?" He turns to look at you with that smile intact, but his eyes promise ominous things should you answer incorrectly. 

A bead of sweat drips down your jaw as you nod your head rapidly, pasting a smile on your face. "O-of course! Just small talk!" You wave your hand flippantly, as if Edmont isn't threatening you just with meaningful eye contact. 

Haurchefant scoffs, clearly not convinced in the slightest. "You're always suspicious of the people I come in contact with!" Haurchefant turns towards you, hands caging around your sheet covered legs as he leans on the bed, frowning heavily as he asks, "What was he asking of you? You needn't fear. Nothing shall befall you under my watch, I swear it!" You feel your face heating at such a declaration, it takes everything you have to keep a straight face.

Your eyes dart between the two of them. Edmont's face awash with disapproval. Haurchefant wearing such a familiar earnest expression that it tugs at your heartstrings. 

You sigh, offering a wan smile. "Do not be too hard on your father, my lord. His intentions are good in the means of your upmost safety. I do not fault him for that." It must be difficult for Count Edmont. Never would you have imagined that a younger Haurchefant would have such a temper. Haurchefant must be quite a handful at this age.

Edmont seems less sour hearing that, eyebrows arching up in a curious fashion. Haurchefant is put out, crossing his arms and cheeks puffing with disdain. You smile inwardly. So, he did have a bit of teenage petulance after all. 

"I.. must apologize," You begin, haltingly. "You have graciously welcomed me into your home, done everything in your power to tend to my wounds," You gesture to the bandages covering you from chest to navel. "And I have not properly introduced myself. Pray forgive my rudeness." You bow your head respectfully, giving out your name and stating your title as an adventurer. 

The bare minimum of your many achieved titles. It feels like starting over at the very beginning. You raise your head, catching Haurchefant's eye and you cannot drudge up feelings of discontent. Having the chance to see him again, no matter his age, is worth beyond even this. You would give up your titles, power, hells - you had given up your world! - to be here. To see him again. 

Count Edmont clears his throat pointedly, and you realize you had been staring at his son for an overly long period of time. Haurchefant was blushing again, head tucked near his chest and staring back at you with a bashful smile. 

Count Edmont needn't chastise you, his expression tells all. He is not amused, and awaiting an explanation. The silence stretches as you wrack your brain for something, anything really, that could explain the things you had said while delirious. Calling him by his name when you first saw him, you have put yourself in a bit of a situation now. The things you had said to Haurchefant, in a childish need to feel like it could be the same. They cannot be. This is not the same Haurchefant. At least, not yet. You will have to start anew. Treat this as another chance.

You swallow your fears, bracing yourself for the worst as you open your mouth. Count Edmont could very well lock you up for what you plan to tell him. You might never see the light of day again. Or the very person you had risked it all for. But.. Your eyes flicker in Haurchefant's direction. You had never lied to those of House Fortemps. Never to Haurchefant, nor his family. You don't plan to start now. Edmont is expectant. Haurchefant is confused. 

"I..."

The door slams open for the second time that day. You startle at the sound, both Fortemps men in your company jumping in unison. Count Edmont's expression could be describe as thunderous. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The unlucky knight who had burst in momentarily flinches back at his sharp tone, face wet with a sheen of sweat. "Begging your pardon, my lord!" He salutes crisply, looking truly apologetic. "The... Countess is d-.. demanding your presence, my lord." 

Edmont stands abruptly, face like stone. "Demanding, you say? Is that quite right?" His voice has dropped low. The knight swallows visibly, nodding curtly. "She would not take no for an answer, my lord." 

Edmont scoffs, shaking his head in what you assume to be disgust. "Indeed, she would not. Very well, inform the Countess that I shall be along shortly. We are due for a chat, after all." 

The knight clears his throat, not moving just yet. Edmont frowns, rotating his wrist in a beckoning gesture. "Well? Have you something else to report?" 

The knight stammers, "A-ah, yes my lord! The Countess also wished for the young lord's presence." He jerks his head in Haurchefant's direction, but does take his eyes off Edmont's suddenly dark expression. 

You turn to look at Haurchefant, noticing the tension in his posture. The blank look overtaking his usually expressive face. He likely knows what the Countess wants. 

"You will tell the Countess that my son is very busy with his training. He cannot be bothered with her whims if he wishes to become a knight. Go. Inform her now lest I arrive before you." Edmont waves his hand and the knight bows, leaving with a curt,"As you wish, my lord!" Edmont turns to look at Haurchefant, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. "Did you not interrupt your training today to check on your charge?" 

Haurchefant jolts at that, as if he had completely forgotten. "Oh! I... Yes, Father! I apologize for leaving my post. I was merely concerned..." He fidgets in place, glances at you briefly as he speaks, before looking at his father with a hopeful expression. "Then... you do not require my presence?" 

Edmonts shakes his head, chuckling gently. "No, you are free to return to your instructor. I'm quite sure they're looking for you by now." He reaches out a hand, brushing back Haurchefant's bangs and ruffling his hair in fatherly affection. Haurchefant huffs in mock annoyance, smoothing down his fluffed up hair. You see a hint of a smile on his face as Count Edmont nudges him towards the open door. "Go on, my son. Knighthood waits for no man." 

Your heart aches to see that interaction between them. They had been so proper with each other in the future. You feel pleased to know Haurchefant had felt this affection. That he did not have to bear the burden of the Countess' ire alone. 

Haurchefant nods, bowing at the waist. "Of course, Father." He looks to you, in your place laying on his bed, smiling gently as he bows his head to you. You raise your hand in a small wave, watching his back until he leaves your field of vision. At least he wasn't leaving quite like he did the last time. 

You are left alone with Count Edmont, who turns to look at you with a considering expression. "You have more to tell me. Of that I am aware." You open your mouth to reply but Count Edmont holds up his hand, stopping you before you even begin. 

"Yes, you have much to tell me. However, I am a patient man. I have to be, in most cases." He tilts his head, sighing heavily. You hold back a smile, knowing what he meant by that. Your humor fades as he looks at you with all seriousness. "You were alone with my son. You had many a chance to harm him. When you were in the snow. When you woke that first time. You are without a doubt some kind of adventurer. Perfectly capable of overpowering him as he is now, young and untrained compared to what you must have experienced. Yet you did nothing of the sort." You stay silent as he pauses, trying not to fidget under his probing stare. 

"Halone knows why, but I feel as if you meant what you said to my son. About pledging your life to him. To his own. To me, by association." He taps his cane on the ground, sighing. "I will give you a chance to earn my favor. To earn his." You perk up at that, mouth opening in surprise. Count Edmont nods decisively, moving to the door. He pauses just before it, looking over his shoulder at you. "Oh, but a word of warning." You nod slowly, hairs raising on your skin at the look on his face. 

"In the case that you should fail. Harm my son in some way? Well, you will regret ever having done so. I need not elaborate. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks quite nicely, being the experienced adventurer that you are." 

You're still gaping as he opens the door, nodding to you with the same smile as before. The one that promised ominous things should you not do what he wanted. "Do rest up. We wouldn't wish a guest of our House unwell." The door closes behind him, lock clicking into place. As if you were capable of leaving. 

You flop back against the overstuffed pillows, cheeks puffing out with your gusty sigh. "Well, that went better than expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. I appreciate any feedback you guys leave me. I'm already writing the next chapter. The WoL will finally be up and out of bed in the next one. Yaaaay! I was getting bored of them being in that room, and I'm not the one forced to rest! Also, I was wondering if you guys would like to see Germanotta in this one or not. Anyway, I stayed up way too late writing this haha. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm super tired. I'm gonna go face plant into my bed! :D


	4. Caught me by surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL meets old and new companions in this episode of DIB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Guess who's back. It's me. Sorry I've been gone so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next day has you back on your feet, much to the Fortemps Healer's dismay.

An older female duskwight with sharp eyes and even sharper wit. You take in the details of her features with eyes of an adventurer. Hair a rich black peppered with grey, cut short in a bob style. Her bangs swept back and pinned in place with silver hairpins. She has a scar on the right side of her face, starting just between her eyebrows and ending just under her eye.

Introductions are short and to the point. She introduces herself as Maurelle in a surprisingly deep voice, stating her title as the Head Healer of House Fortemps. The color of her skin and blue of her eyes remind you eerily of Ser Grinnaux. You do not ask if there is a relation. 

You give your name in return when she asks, letting out a soft hiss of pain here and there as she pokes, prods, and checks every inch of your damaged skin. Changing your bandages with swift, practiced hands. She had checked your wounds, and with a frown declared you well enough to no longer be bedridden. 

She scowls disapprovingly the whole process of you getting dressed, even as she helps you to do so.

"You are well enough to walk," She says, smoothing out your sleeves and batting away your shaky hands to do up the lacings of your shirt herself. You drop your hands in a good humor, allowing her to do so. You feel as if she is a mother scolding you. "I do not encourage any rigorous activity. Your wounds are still healing. If I see you've wounded yourself with reckless behavior, I shall be cross!" She wags her finger in your face, eyebrows arched high. 

You nod your head solemnly, pressing a hand over your heart. "I swear not to do anything reckless, Ma'dam healer." You make no promises not to end up wounded again. You are an adventurer, after all. 

Maurelle sighs, shaking her head. "You would be one of those. Very well then," She holds out her hands and begins ticking off a list of things you cannot do with her fingers. Your face falls as she counts out all the things that make you an adventurer. "There will be no running. No jumping. No vigorous activity. That means no sparring, dear adventurer. If you tear your wounds open, I will know that you've not followed my stipulations. If you do any of the the things I've just listed I will know." She motions to her eyes then swirls her finger around in the air, "I have eyes everywhere." 

You try not to grin, nodding your head to everything she says. "Yes, Madam healer."

Maurelle huffs, packing away her bandages and salves she'd used to change your dressings. You turn at a sharp knock on the door. "Were you expecting someone?" You ask, stepping forward to answer it. Maurelle chuckles, "Yes, I was indeed, dear guest. Do be civil to our company, won't you. She may have patience with just whom she deals with on a daily basis, but perhaps not with a newcomer." You wonder who is on the other side, your hand resting on the polished knob. You shrug, opening the door when another knock sounds out.  
You mouth drops open in surprise at who you find on the other side. 

You are met with a familiar face. Germanotta stares back at you, much younger than you remember. Her usually short hair is longer now and pulled back into a small ponytail. Her eyes seeming lighter than they were when you last saw her. She had not yet seen the horrors her older counterpart had. Had not experienced the overwhelming loss.  
Her face is blank even now at your continued gaping, emotions veiled behind a polite mask. You wonder how young she was when she decided it was necessary to hide her emotions. In your future you had diligently worked at finding the woman behind said mask. Discovering a midlander with a wry sense of humor, who held deep affection for her lord and his house. She was never the same after... well after what happened. Still, you cannot hold back a smile of relief at seeing her again. You had hoped you would encounter more people you recognized, and here one was on your first day free from bedrest. 

 

Maurelle comes up behind you, addressing Germanotta before you have the chance to introduce yourself. "Ah, there you are, little lion." The healer greets the midlander. You blink in surprise as Germanotta exhales audibly, her version of a sigh. Her eyes look towards the ceiling in a gesture you had seen her make many times before in the presence of Lord Haurchefant. You had taken to labeling it her 'why me' face. Though likely Germanotta would call it praying to Halone for strength. 

"How many times must I ask you to address me by my name, Lady Healer?" Germanotta asks. Maurelle chuckles. "As long as the knights continue to call you Lionheart, little one." Germanotta frowns, shaking her head. "I had hoped to remain without a title at all." She says in reply, fiddling with one of her bracers. 

Maurelle smiles, shaking her head. "Then perhaps you shouldn't have been so fierce in your training, little lion. You rose through the ranks rather swiftly, if you do recall. Be thankful that they've dubbed you something favorable, and not something poisoned with envy." 

Germanotta visibly bristles at that, lips thinning and eyebrow furrowing as her posture tensed. "I gave everything I had to do so. I did what needed to be done. To protect-," Germanotta cuts herself short, glancing at you as if she had forgotten you were there. Her jaw twitching as she clenches her teeth. "Forgive my outburst, esteemed guest. I was summoned here to escort you across the grounds." You blink as she bows at the waist, face wiped clean of the emotions she had just displayed.

You tilt your head, looking to Maurelle in askance. The healer nods, "Indeed. What, did you think yourself special enough to receive my undivided attention?" You duck your head guiltily as she scoffs. You had thought her to be the one to escort you. Maurelle clucks her tongue at you, rolling her eyes. "I may have healed you but I am not your keeper! I'm the head healer, dear guest. There are others in need of my care."

Maurelle huffs as you rub at your neck bashfully, nudging you towards the open door where Germanotta stood waiting. "Go on, then. I have other matters to attend to. You should take this chance familiarize yourself with the grounds lest you get lost." You stumble forward at her insistent pushing, turning to complain at the Healer only to have the door to Haurchefant's room closed in your face. You sigh, turning to look at Germanotta as she clears her throat. 

She bows at the waist once more, "Pray forgive the lady healer's rudeness, she... has seen much in her time." She cocks her head, looking you over with a keen eye that has you straightening your posture out of reflex. She gives you a small smile at that, gesturing towards the hallway housing several doors. "Shall we? Pray forgive my manners, I have not yet asked your name."

You fall into step behind her as she leads you towards a door at the end of the hall. She pauses as you tell her your name, letting out a soft sound of interest. "A fitting name for an adventurer. You are sure to stand out in these parts, of that I have little doubt." She glances at you over her shoulder, pulling open the door at the end of the hall to reveal a set of stairs. "This door leads down to the main foyer, further down is to the kitchens, and then deeper still is servants quarters. " You nod along as she explains, wondering just how deep the manor went. You hadn't the chance to explore during your brief visits in Ishgard. Not for lack of curiosity, mind you. You had wished to explore the house, but it seemed bad manners to snoop around in the home of your host without invitation. 

Yet you do not turn down the chance now, glancing around with undisguised interest as Germanotta leads you down the stairs. 

Germanotta raises a finger to her lips, nodding at the door leading to the foyer. "We must be quiet now." You copy her, making a shushing motion with your own finger and nodding. She smiles at you in response and realize you had missed her. The older version that you knew. You didn't get the chance to say goodbye. She had been consumed with her duties after what had happened in the Vault. You hadn't the chance to see her, everything had happened so fast. The last you'd heard of her had been news from Alphinaud, saying she had resigned her position. Something you had been shocked to hear. Germanotta giving up her title as a knight? It was baffling. But Alphinaud's sources were to be believed, coming from Corentiaux himself. 'She could not bear it without him,' Alphinaud had said, his own expression rather distraught at the mention of their fallen companion. 

You are jerked out of your thoughts as Germanotta opens the door, leading you out and into the foyer. You follow behind on silent feet as you look about the room you were most familiar with. It is just as you remember it. Some furniture in different places perhaps, but relatively the same. You glance towards the middle of the room out of habit, half expecting to see Alphinaud and Tataru waiting for you. A ridiculous thought, them being here with you in this place. The room is empty except for the two of you, strangely absent of manservants or stewards. 

The two knights stationed outside eye you quizically, but make no comment. They give a crisp salute at Germanotta, who returns the gesture with a nod. You can feel their stares on your back as you follow Germanotta away from the house. 

She turns to the left, leading you over the bridge and down the stairs leading to the Jeweled Crozier. Several vendors and potential customers stare at you as you pass by. You duck your head, pulling the coat that Maurelle had given you tighter around you. You have a feeling that this walk had not been sanctioned by Count Edmont. You are an outsider in Ishgard. There is bound to be talk. 

Germanotta leads ahead of you in silence. For a fleeting moment, you wonder if she is taking you away from here to be dealt with. Perhaps Count Edmont thought you too great a threat to the safety of his son. You shake the thought off with an inward snort. Germanotta didn't have the heart to do something that would cause Lord Haurchefant any significant distress. You don't doubt her abilities to kill when needed, she is a knight after all, but to kill without just cause? That would be completely out of character. 

Still, you are curious as to your destination. You're heading down another sent of stairs now.  
"Where are we going?" You ask as Germanotta leads you down the steps at the end of the Jeweled Crozier. Leaving the upperclass district of The Pillars behind and traveling down into the lowerclass district they called the Foundation. She doesn't pause, keeping her back turned as she replies, "To go see Lord Haurchefant, of course. He relayed to me your wish to me. To pledge yourself to him and his own. I, myself, made one such oath. I thought perhaps you would wish to see him now that you are no longer bedridden."

He told her too? What a gossip this version of Haurchefant was. Still...

You smile at her back, pleased at the chance to see the city of Ishgard as it was years before and meet with Lord Haurchefant. "Yes, that sounds splendid!" You say, using one of words the Haurchefant of your world seemed to favor.

Germanotta snorts, that particular word not escaping her notice. "Indeed? Should you spout such words around Lord Haurchefant, I do believe he will find himself utterly smitten."  
So it seemed this version of Lord Haurchefant favored that word as well. You smile bashfully, burying your flushing face in the warmth of the winter coat that had been given to you. 

The city is in better shape than you remember. Tall stone structures standing where you remember only ruins. The dragonsong war had caused so much destruction. So much loss. It is good to see it as it was. 

Yet as the civilians wandering about notice you, someone so clearly an outsider when donned in your armor, whispers fill the air around you. They are quite brazen actually, not even bothering to hide to suspicion in their staring. Nor do they fail to notice Germanotta walking in front of you. The city has yet to be changed. Still carrying their thousand year torch of suspicion and snobbery. Outsider, they whisper in barely hushed voices. Unbeliever, some sneer in derision. 

They have little reason to trust any persons not of Ishgard. You make note of this, to remind yourself of what your past reckless deeds had wrought. You cannot afford to do so now. The Scions are not here to vouch for you. No Alphinaud to speak on your behalf, not Tataru to play upon the sympathies of the softer-hearted. You are alone. 

Well-, you amend, glancing at Germanotta's back- perhaps not so alone. If this Germanotta is anything like the one from your world, and juding from how she had treated you so far, you feel less disheartened.  
And Haurchefant, of course. 

You blink as Germanotta halts in front of you, tugging your hood over your face as she glances back at you. "I wish to leave the city. I am to arrive at Camp Dragonhead post haste." She says to the knight guarding the gates that lead to the steps of faith, and beyond to the Central Highlands. 

The knight shifts his attention from Germanotta to you, only to have the midlander step into his line of and effectively block you from view. "Well? Do you intend to delay me?" Her tone is hard, face no doubt blank in exception to her disapproving frown. 

The knight snaps to attention, shaking his head and motioning to the knights standing watch. "Open the gate!" He calls out, hand raised up high. There's grinding sound as the gate slowly opens. The knight steps to the side, saluting crisply. "Safe travels, my lady." He says to Germanotta, gaze drifting to you as you pass him by following behind her. You quicken pace, hood pulled low to cover your face. Germanotta is fast ahead of you, her stride liken to a power walk. 

She stands tall in her hyur height, shoulders back as she marches in the lead. Tiny in comparison to the many elezen that made up Ishgard. You watch with barely stifled amusement as the knights in her path scatter to make room for her.

Still, while Germanotta seems to inspire respect in these knights, she does not look down on them. To those that salute or call out greetings to her she will nod her head or reply in kind. 

Yet there are some knights that bother naught with such pleasantries. You can feel the weights of their eyes boring into your back. Your unocuppied hand twitching inside the drape of your cloak. Waiting for a sign of trouble. You thank Hydaelyn for leaving you with your choice of weapon. You had worked hard to obtain it. Shameful if it had been left behind. 

You cross into the Central Highlands without incident. Only stares and hushed whispering in your wake. You have little doubt that many a rumour will be spread about your presence here. 

A chocobo stands waiting for you under bare shelter of a nearby tree. Germanotta mounts it with ease, hands curling about the reins. She turns to look at you, arching a brow as you pause for too long. You hook your foot into the stirrup behind her, scrambling up onto the bird to settle into the two person saddle. 

Germanotta leans forward and the chocobo breaks out into a full run, powdery snow kicking up behind you from the force of its powerful legs. You hunch down in the saddle, hands clinging to it in a vice grip so as not to grab on to Germanotta instead. You've only just met from her standpoint. You doubt she'd appreciate some stanger wrapping their arms about her, no matter your relationship to Lord Haurchefant.

You leave the Gates of Judgement behind you in puffs of powdered snow. Camp Dragonhead only minutes away from Ishgard on the back of a chocobo. You do not slow as she reach the Camp, passing the Fortemps guards with nary as second glance. You cannot withhold your beaming smile, already feeling at home here. She cuts through the camp without bothering to dismount, nodding and smiling at the knights who call out to her in greeting. 

You exit the camp in the direction of Witchdrop and The Ogre's Belly, jerking to a sudden halt just outside of the gate. Germanotta dismounts smoothly, patting fondly at the green feathers of her chocobo. The bird chirps at her happily, dipping its head down to chew at the greens she offers in thanks for the ride. You hop off behind her when she steps back, smiling at the chocobo as it turns it's head to look at you. You wish you had something to offer as well. Some sort of treat you usually kept on hand. But you had been ill prepared for this sudden journey. 

One of the knights by the gate nods to Germanotta, grabbing at the chocobo's reins and leading her back into the camp. "Her name is Midori," Germanotta says, pulling your attention away from the retreating pair. "My chocobo," She says. You nod, "Midori. Nice name." Of course, you already knew that. Your Germanotta had introduced you to her bird before. 

Germanotta lips curl in an almost smile, "For her feathers. I read somewhere that Midori means green." You grin, feeling a sense of deja vu. You've had this conversation with her before, too. "Fitting," You say with a small laugh. Germanotta actually smiles, tilting her head. "This way," She motions to the small lake on your right. You blink, realizing a small gathering of knights are crowded at the very edge . A flash of familiar colored hair has you straightening up and stepping forward with eagerness. "Slowly now, outsider," Germanotta says. You look up, startled at that word coming from her. But she is merely teasing, walking ahead of you with a wave of her hand. "We wouldn't want to startle the new recruits." 

She starts towards the group, a hand placed casually on the hilt of her sheathed sword. The knights in the back make a path for her, saluting in respect with a murmur, "My lady." Germanotta meets their eyes, nodding her greeting. 

Haurchefant is in the middle, of course. Sword crossed with an older elezen female. The elezen female notices her approach first, stern expression breaking way into a fulltoothed grin. "Germanotta!" She calls, stepping forward and pushing Haurchefant away into a staggering backstep. She spares him a short glance, smiling in amusement to find him sprawled in the snow. "And that's why you should always keep your stance wide, body lowered. Braced against your enemies attacks and any sudden movements." She lowers her sword, sheathing it one smooth motion before offering the young lord a hand up. 

He grabs it with a sigh, rising up to brush the snow from his chainmail. He looks more like the Haurchefant you knew. Donned in the full chainmail you recognize. He looks up when he finishes, catching you staring. You feel giddy as you see his already rosy cheeks flush even darker under your attention. You blink as the elezen female brushes by you to reach Germanotta. Drawing your attention away from him to the two females. 

She reaches out to touch the midlander on the shoulder, smiling warmly. This close to her you have the chance to take in her features. Her hair is a flaming red, almost orange in it's intensity. Her eyes a piercing bright blue. Skin much darker than the elezen that usually make up Ishgard. She is striking. What interests you the most is the curtain of hair falling over one side of her face, covering her eye completely. Had she been wounded there?

"Germanotta, my star pupil! It's been ages!" She grins, raising her hand to ruffle the smaller woman's bangs. You do a double take as Germanotta shuffles her feet and ducks her head. "Forgive my interruption, Lady Curilla. It is good to see you." Curilla chuckles, shaking her head. "Ah, but you did not come to see me, now did you? I'm no longer the object of your affections. It seems not long ago you were following at my heels, eager to train in the ways of knighthood." 

You try not to gape as Germanotta actually blushes like a flustered maiden, waving her arms in denial. "A-affections? Nothing of the sort! I am merely escorting Lord Haurchefant's new ward!" She motions to you, beckoning you forward for the older woman's inspection. You step up, standing tall as the female knight looks at you consideringly. "A new recruit?" The elezen asks.

Her tone of voice is incredulous, staring at you with keen eyes that likely knew an experienced adventure when she saw one. It was the way you held yourself that gave you away. Hyper aware of your surroundings, ready for battle at a moments notice. You can pretend all you want, but something tells you that this knight already knows you are anything but green on the battlefield.

Germanotta looks to you. You nod your head, shrugging your shoulders at the same time. I guess, you try to convey without voicing it. The midlander arches her brows, "Of a sort. This one wishes to pledge themselves to Lord Haurchefant. And his house." Tacking on the last bit as if it were an afterthought. You close your eyes, inwardly groaning. Did she have to pause like that? 

Curilla huffs out a laugh, smiling at you warmly when you open your eyes. "Is that so? Interesting, indeed." She raises an arm, beckoning as she calls out, "Young Lord Haurchefant, won't you come greet your guest?" You glance behind her to see Haurchefant standing off to the side, eyes shifting between the three of you. "Yes, teacher." 

Haurchefant is hesitant, ducking his head every time your eyes meet. "Hello again," He murmurs, bowing his head. You copy him, smiling sheepishly. So you had went a bit overboard that time. You knew you should have paced yourself with this younger version of the lord you had loved. But you had just been so happy to see him again...

You duck your head even lower, "Forgive my earlier forwardness, my lord. I did not mean to... startle you with my overzealous pledge." Haurchefant curls a finger under your chin, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes. 

He pensive, gazing at you with piercing blue eyes. As if he could read your mind if he stared at you hard enough. "You are most strange, I will say that. But you needn't apologize."

You crack a small relieved smile, huffing out a soft laugh. "I've been called worse things."

You both startle as Curilla claps her hands sharply, looking to her as she chirps out a chipper, "Well then!" She is glancing between the two of you with a strange gleam in her eye. You realize how close you're standing to Haurchefant, backing up a step and turning to face her. 

You glance about for Germanotta. Finding her off to the side conversing with the other trainee knights, sword drawn as she shows them different battle stances. They all watch, raising up their dulled practice blades to copy her movements. Curilla clears her throat pointedly, and you drag your eyes up to meet hers with a sheepish smile. She holds a dulled practice sword in her hand, eyebrows arched in challenge. She tosses it, the blade twirling when she catches it so the hilt is pointed in your direction. Extending her hand in your direction.

"Now then, newcomer. I have a mind to test your mettle. What say you?" She grins.

You blink, reaching out to take the offered sword. The weight of it is light in your hand. "You want me to fight you?" It wouldn't be the first time someone had randomly challenged you like this. And you're positive it won't be the last.

Curilla tilts her head, barking out an incredulous laugh. "Fight me? My, how eager. Not so fast, my new friend." She gestures with one arm, the other coming to rest on the hilt of her own sheathed blade. Her pointer finger extending out in Haurchefant's direction.

"I want you to fight him."

You turn to look at the young lord, mouth parted in surprise. On his part, he looks positively horrified. Blue eyes wide with shock, and head shaking minutely with denial. You internally promise not to go all out, like you would with the older Haurchefant.

"Let's see what you're really made of, newcomer." Curilla says, patting Haurchefant on the back before stepping away to give you both space. "Give em' hell, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I put Germanotta in here. Cause why not. WoL needs an ally and that is what Germanotta is. Geez I introduced two new characters in this chapter. Sorry about that. Curilla is actually a tribute to the Curilla from FFXI. She was my favorite NPC and I just wanted to do something with her. Kind of spur of the moment lol. I made Maurelle so I could have a motherly/healer type character in here, too. Her name is french, and means something like "dark and elfin" if the name website I used is to be believed. There, another ally! At least WoL won't be completely alone. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy to post something after so long. Sorry for the wait! /bows


	5. Fell into your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL has a bit of a spar with young Haurchefant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another update! It's late, and I'm posting before I go to bed. Pray forgive any typos, or if it reads weird! OTL I hope you enjoy it!

Last time on DIB:  
"I want you to fight him."

You turn to look at the young lord, mouth parted in surprise. On his part, he looks positively horrified. Blue eyes wide with shock, and head shaking minutely with denial. You internally promise not to go all out, like you would with the older Haurchefant.

"Let's see what you're really made of, newcomer." Curilla says, patting Haurchefant on the back before stepping away to give you both space. "Give em' hell, kid."

\- - - Now:

You're locked in a staredown, neither of you willing to make the first move. Then Haurchefant seems to accept Curilla's decision, sighing dejectedly as he unsheathes his practice blade and settles into some approximation of the battle stance you remember your Haurchefant using. Perhaps a little less guarded then what you're used to. Just looking at him you can spot a few areas where he is open to attack. You turn to look at Curilla, gripping the sheath of the sword she had given you.

She crosses her arms, looking at you expectantly. You press a hand to your abdomen, hidden under the drape of your cloak that Maurelle had given you. Beneath your armor is the careful stitching of the aforementioned Fortemps Healer. You sigh inwardly, already knowing said Healer will be greatly displeased with your decision. But you've already made it.

You grab at the ends of your cloak, tucking and tying it about your armor so it doesn't get in the way as you fight. Then you unsheathe the practice blade Curilla had handed to you, tossing the battered sheath aside to land discarded in the snow. You adjust your own stance, rolling your shoulders and giving a few practice swings with your borrowed blade. 

Haurchefant is tense across from you, watching your movements with nervous eyes. He already knows you're an adventurer. Obviously one with more experience, besides the fact that he had found you half dead in the Coerthan snow. You meet his gaze evenly, offering a small smile to reassure him. He loosens a little at your smile, his own lips curling up in the barest of a grin. 

"Let's just have some fun," You say, keeping your tone light. Haurchefant nods to you, shifting his weight on his feet as you walk forward to meet him. You raise your sword up, Haurchefant copying you, and you tap your blade against his. He blinks at you, lips twitching as you tap at it again. "En garde," You say playfully, tapping at his blade until he gets the point. 

Haurchefant chuckles, "Have at thee!" And taps his blade against yours. 

Curilla snorts at the both of you from her place watching the proceedings. You pay her no mind now, attention solely focused on Haurchefant. "Glory for Ishgard?" You offer.

Haurchefant cocks his head, looking at you consideringly, "For House Fortemps," he replies, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

You smile, nodding your head, "For House Fortemps then." And then shuffle back to drag your blade against his. You step to the left. Haurchefant follows. You sidestep to the right, he does the same. You both smile, circling around each other carefully. Measuring each other up.

"You're going to be good at this," You tell him, staring more at the calculating look on his face than at the way his feet move. Haurchefant flushes, raising up his sword and bracing his feet under himself. You brandish your own blade in response, ready for impact.

He hits you with surprising force, your feet braced in the snow sliding under the weight of his attack. You step forward, pushing him back using his own balance against him. He staggers away, looking flushed. The second time he rushes you has you sidestepping, ducking around him to his unguarded back. Just one moment of inattention was all it took, really. You could beat him now.  
You step away instead of attacking, looking to find Curilla still watching you. Her eyes are narrowed now. You had a chance to win and she saw it.   
Haurchefant whirls to face you again as he regains his balance, lips thinning in concentration. "What do you mean? What you said before?" He asks. 

You shrug your shoulders, trying for nonchalance. "I have a feeling. Someone like you is destined for great things." Haurchefant ducks his head in embarrassment, not taking his eyes off you. "You think so?"

You blink, nodding fervently. "Of course. I can tell," You make a show of looking him up and down, then dragging your eyes up to meet his. "You're something special." To me, is what you don't say. You're special to me. There is so much you want to say. You could shower him with compliments. Vow your undying loyalty. Confess your heart. You swallow those words, knowing that your excessive devotion is wont to make young Haurchefant embarrassed. 

Still, Haurchefant is flustered by it. He points his sword at you, frowning against the new reddening of his cheeks and ears. "D-don't think you can distract me with flattery!"

He is endearing like this. Easily flustered by your stray comments.

You hold up your empty offhand, feeling sheepish. It seems you'd overdone it again. "I would not dream of such a thing. Forgive my forwardness, my lord. I meant no insult." 

Haurchefant looks down and away, muttering something under his breath too low for you to hear. 

"Is there going to be sparring some time today or will I just be forced to listen to the two of you conversing all day?" Curilla asks, reminding you of her presence. You both look up guiltily, falling back into your battle stances. 

You circle eachother, both sizing the other up. Gauging body movement. Checking for weaknesses. 

This time Haurchefant moves first. Pushing off with his greaves in a measured run, headed straight for you. He makes no feints as you thought he would. You barely have time to raise your sword to block when he hits you with a flurry of attacks. You're struck with the sudden realization that you had been underestimating him. Without meaning to, of course. He may be younger, but he is still a force to be reckoned with. His attacks have you on the defensive, slowly backing away as he advances. 

The back of your foot skids at one point, empty air beneath your heel. You look over your shoulder to find Witchdrop at your back. In your distraction, you fail to block one of his swipes, his dull practice blade clanging against the side of your armor. You cringe, the vibration traveling through your armor to thrum unpleasantly through your wound. You feel your center of gravity shift, tipping back over the rocky ledge.

Haurchefant seems to realize it at the same time you do, eyes wide with panic as you lose your balance, teetering dangerously over the edge.

You close your eyes as you fall back, cursing your luck as to die so foolishly. You're jerked to a sudden stop, eyes blinking open to find Haurchefant had grabbed at the collar of your armor with one hand, sword likely forgotten in the snow as he wraps his other arm about your waist. 

You are pressed flush against his armored chest, close enough to see the gradients of blue in his eyes. You feel your face heat, a mix of embarrassment at needing to be rescued and pleased to be this close to him again.

Haurchefant drags you away from the edge with careful backsteps, only dropping his arms when you're both a safe distance away. 

"There you go, saving me again. You're quite the hero," You laugh breathily, heart still pounding. Haurchefant ducks his head, shuffling his feet. He spies his discarded sword in the snow, stepping away from your proximity to reclaim it.

You raise up your own blade, settling back into battle mode. "Shall we go again?" 

Haurchefant considers for a moment before nodding his head with a smile. 

"Enough!" Curilla barks out, calling the two of you to a stop. You look at her in confusion as she marches toward the both of you. Haurchefant is just a bemused, lowering his sword with a questioning, "Teacher?"

Curilla halts just before reaching you, frowning with disapproval of some sort. "This spar was merely to test your experience against my newest pupil. Yet one of you drew blood." 

You blink, head jerking down to find drops of red scattered in the snow where each of you had moved. "Are you alright?" You ask Haurchefant, without a thought. 

Haurchefant shrugs, shaking his head. "I am unharmed. Ah...!" He stares at you with mounting horror, clapping a hand over his mouth as he points to your midsection. "You..! Fury take me! You were injured!" 

You stare down at the bloom of red on your armor, pressing a hand against your now throbbing wound. "Oh." 

"Oh?" Haurchefants echoes, aghast. "Is that all you have to say? Of course! Your wounds hadn't the time to heal fully. How could I allow this to happen? How could you, for that matter? The lady healer will kill me! Then you! Then me, again!" He grips his bangs with one hand, the other dragging over his face with overwhelming dread. "You know not what you've done." He whispers ominously. You're not sure if he's addressing you, or himself. 

A shiver goes down your back, but you shake it off. This was ridiculous, surely. You've faced down worse things, you figure. Dravanians, heretics. Primals. What harm could an angry healer do to you? 

"What happened?" Germanotta calls out. Likely confused as to why the sparring had stopped. She pauses when she spots the blood. "Oh," She sighs, staring at the blood dripping from your armor to land in a puddle of red in the snow. "Well, you're in a bit of trouble now aren't you?" 

Haurchefant flails, "A bit? I'm doomed!" He gestures to you wildly, "The patient! You know the rules! No running, no jumping. None of...," He motions around them to the snow and his fellow knights. "This!" 

Germanotta snorts, clearly amused. "Calm yourself, my lord. After all, it was no fault of yours that this happened. Merely an accident." She looks to Curilla, tilting her head. "Did you see what happened?" Curilla crosses her arms, frowning. "That one almost fell into Witchdrop," She says, pointing to you. "Young Lord Haurchefant saved them. I am unsure as to what opened the wound." 

Germanotta gasps, walking into your space and circling you. You allow her to examine you to her hearts content, warmed at her concern so early in your relationship. "Other than your wound, you are unharmed?" She asks you, stepping back to give you space. You nod to her, smiling gently. She sighs, "Good." 

Curilla hold out her hand, "Well, then. I think that enough for today. Pray hand me your borrowed sword and I shall return it to the rack." You hand over the sword, pointing to the sheath laying discarded in the snow. She leans down, snatching it up and sheathing the sword smoothly. She turns to Haurchefant, looking at him expectantly. 

He balks, "What? Me as well? But what of our training?" 

Curilla frowns, eyes cutting in your direction. "Is this not your guest? Your so called "charge"? Do you intend to let them stand there and bleed?" 

Haurchefant looks to you, eyes dropping to the blood dripping down your side to land in the snow. "No, I would not." He sheathes his own blade, handing it over with some reluctance. 

Germanotta rests a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "There is always tomorrow, my lord. I will see to it that you train extra hard to make up for this lack." Haurchefant grimaces out some version of a strained smile, "Yes, how nice. I look forward to that." It is plain he does not.

You snort out a laugh, making your side ache with the force. They both look to you. You wave your hand, trying to hide your smile. "Forgive me, I merely thought of something humorous." You say. Haurchefant smiles, likely knowing you were laughing at his less than enthusiastic response. 

He walks to stand at your side, holding out a hand. "Come, let us quit this place. We must deliver you to the lady healer before you bleed out in the snow." You blink, looking down at your re-injured side. "Yes." You say, pressing a hand to the wound. 

\---

The Lady Healer is greatly displeased. Haurchefant had not been exaggerating. When you walk into her healing space, blood dripping on her clean hardwood floors, Haurchefant and Germanotta trailing behind, she shoots you such a dark look you feel the hairs on the back of your neck prickle. "Doomed," Haurchefant whispers behind you. Germanotta shushes him with a barely stifled half laugh. 

Maurelle circles around you, eyeing you critically. "It seems you did everything I told you not to do," She mutters, eyeing the mud on your boots, the stain of blood that had dripped down your side and seeped into your trousers. 

You shrug, carefully nuetral. "There might have been a few rules bent." More like snapped in half, lit on fire til they burnt to ashes, and thrown into the wind. 

"Might have?" Haurchefant whispers loudly, horrified. Germanotta shushes him again. He makes a high sound of alarm. There's a soft sound of impact. Likely Germanotta cuffing him on the back of the head in reprimand. "She's going to murder us all," Haurchefant whines. 

Maurelle chuckles, stepping forward to unravel your cloak from around your shoulders. "So that is the way of it, hmm?" A chill goes down your spine, but you nod anyway. She pulls the warm fabric from you with a sharp snap, the pull of it sending you stumbling forward a step. 

She paces away from you, throwing your cloak into a hamper as she passes it by on the way to her shelf lined herb table. There she begins to grind at something furiously, the grating sound of her mortor and pestle has your hackles rising. You've clearly made her angry.

"Strip," She says, her back still turned to you. You start on your clothes without a thought, shrugging out of your armor. You pause, for a moment forgetting you were not alone in the room. You startle, turning to stare at Germanotta and Haurchefant. The young lord is looking at you with wide eyes, cheeks taking on a rosy hue. 

"Well?" Maurelle huffs, standing before you with a bowl of paste in her hands, her bag filled with bandages dangling from her elbow. Her eyes flick to the other two, before visibly rolling. "Never mind them, they've seen me treat a patient before. I am not asking you to completely disrobe. I merely need to assess the damage that you've caused," She pauses, adding on darkly, "Again."

She hands you a small bottle of potion or some sort, "Here, drink this. It should help with the pain." You nod, knocking it back in one swallow. You grimace, the flavor leaving much to be desired. Were you alone you would have scraped at your tongue. It truly was foul.

"Go on then," Maurelle sighs, tapping her foot. You nod sharply, doing as she bids. 

You unbuckle your armor, letting it fall to the floor, eyes locked on Haurchefant as you reach for the hem of your shirt. He stares at you, not turning away. You feel your face heat. Germanotta makes a sound in the back of her throat, reaching up to cover his eyes. Haurchefant grumbles out an annoyed, "Hey!"

You drag your shirt over your head, hissing as your added bending and stretching aggravates your wound. Maurelle clucks her tongue. "You did some damage, but nothing I can't fix. I am surprised you are still conscious. It looks as if it bled quite a lot." 

As if on cue, your vision begins to blur, you stagger sideways and someone catches you. You blink sluggishly at Haurchefant's worried face. "Sorry," You say, tongue feeling heavy in your mouth. He smiles, "Think nothing of it." He lays you gently on the floor as the healer instructs him to, brushing a gentle hand over your forehead as he kneels next to you. "It was my fault as well that this happened." He says ruefully. 

You smile, shaking your head. "You're worth it," You tell him, slurring your words slightly. "Why.. am I sho shlugish.. shlugg.. shleepy?" You ask, turning your head to look at Maurelle as she sets up her salve and other instruments by your side.   
"Oh?" She hums, clearly unworried about the slurring of your words."Well, the blood loss for one. Though the potion I gave you is also a factor. It makes you quite sleepy in addition to numbing any pains you may be feeling. Your tongue might also feel quite heavy, but you needn't worry a bit! That's quite normal." The smile she gives you is anything but reassuring, a pair of sharp instruments held in her hand. "Wha's tha' for?" You ask, eyes drooping. 

"Your murder should you ever pull a stunt like this again," She whispers, a dark aura falling around her. You stare at her with wide eyes. She suddenly laughs, as if that was a hilarious jest. "Ah! I was merely joking," She picks up a pair of scissors, snipping them in the air. "Mostly."

You turn to look at Haurchefant, eyes blurring again. "She is scary," You say, comprehension dawning. Haurchefant nods solemnly, "I know." You pat at one of his hands, holding his gaze the best you can with how hard it is to concentrate. "I'll protect you." Haurchefant blinks, looking startled and rather pleased. "Will you?" You nod sleepily, eyesight going dark as the potion fully kicks in. Knocking you out so Maurelle can work on you undisturbed."Promise."

You drift off, head dropping to the side as the potion induces as medicated slumber. 

Haurchefant stares down at your unconscious face, feeling pensive. 

Maurelle pulls out the broken stitches she used before, dropping them into a metal bowl. "Your charge is quite strange," She mutters, focused on retrieving every last piece. 

Haurchefant furrows his brow, sliding gentle fingers over the curve of your brow. "Of that we are in agreement." 

Germanotta clears her throat, reminding the both of them of her presence. "Shall we go inform your father, my lord?" Haurchefant frowns, looking down at his charge. "Yes, we must." 

He rises to his feet, pausing to address Maurelle. "You will take care of them? Alert me of any complications?" 

Maurelle looks up from her work, intending on giving him a scolding for questioning her skills as a healer, only to pause at the look on his face. She tilts her head, "Of course, my lord." 

He nods, looking back one last time before leaving the room. Germanotta bows at the waist, "Lady Healer." Maurelle nods, "Germanotta." The midlander nods, following after her lord. 

Maurelle stares down at her patient in curious consideration. "You must be quite special, to catch the interest of young Lord Haurchefant so quickly." She pulls the last stitch from the wound, wiping at the blood before starting anew. "I do hope you are worth his troubles. That you live up to the expectations he will have for you." 

She pauses, sighing heavily before getting back to work. "For both your sakes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully my original characters aren't too annoying, haha. I'll try to write more of the characters that everyone knows as well, just to balance things out. :P But! What do you think so far? I'm having fun writing it at least. Young Haurchefant is cute and I love writing him. And WoL's awkwardness is always great. Curilla is from FF11 as I said before, though she's a little more formal there. I've written her a bit more relaxed here. Maurelle, I'm writing as skillful but angry healer. As all we healers are, haha. Anyway, I should probably cut my note short. Who even reads these anyway? It's just me babbling. Hope you all have a good one!


	6. Came into my crazy world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmont makes a decision and the WoL heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, guys... How's it going? I know. It's been forever. Sorry bout that. Unfortunately, for a long time my phone was out of order. And guess what was on the phone? Most of this chapter :D But I finally was able to pull the files off it. And finish it! So... Tada! Sorry for the wait! /grovels. I will try to be quicker about the next chapter.

Edmont shuffles the papers on his desk, sighing deeply. His thoughts linger on his most recent talk with his wife, the countess.

"She grows bold," he murmurs, face pinched with worry. Was she to become a potential danger to his son? Had his inaction allowed her to become so? Speaking of danger...

His thoughts shift instead to their newest guest. The one his son had found half dead in the snow. Would they prove themselves a valuable asset to his house, or would he be forced to hurt his son in their removal from his life? Edmont frowns pensively, dragging a hand over the scrape of day old stubble growing on his face. It is too soon yet to tell, he reasons. He glances down at a document on his desk. "Ward of House Fortemps" the fancy parchment reads. A blank line where their name would be written. Should he trust them with the reputation of his house. With the safety of his son. He traces the lettering, lips thin. 

 

A sharp knock at his study door interrupts his musings. "Enter," he calls out, setting the document aside. It can wait for now.

The door swings open, a familiar flash of red hair peeking inside. "Pray forgive the interruption, my lord." 

Edmont smiles, shaking his head. "Germanotta, please." He beckons her inside with a wave of his hand. She steps into the room, holding the door open. 

Edmont's eyebrows arch up. "Haurchefant as well? Did you not have training scheduled with Ser Curilla this morning?" 

Haurchefant ducks his head, shuffling his feet. "I did." 

Edmont tilts his head, "And for what reason are you not now?" 

Haurchefant glances at Germanotta. She shrugs, motioning to him with an outstretched hand. Haurchefant pouts, sighing dejectedly. "There was... an accident? But you needn't worry! It has been handled!" Haurchefant smiles sheepishly, waving his hands about to clear the air and convey how 'handled' it was. 

Edmont steeples his fingers, leaning forward. He already feels a niggling headache between his eyebrows. This boy will be the death of him. "What happened?"

Haurchefant looks to Germanotta, widening his eyes pleadingly. Germanotta glances at him, motions to herself incredulously, then sighs at his fervent nodding. "Our esteemed guest was re-injured in a bout of sparring with my lord Haurchefant. "

Edmont rubs at the ache between his eyes, sighing heavily. "It was not serious?" 

Germanotta shakes her head, "No, my lord. The lady healer has been informed and they currently reside in her care." Haurchefant nods along, face serious.

Edmont frowns. "And what, pray tell, was our guest even doing outside of the safety of the manor?" Haurchefant elbows Germanotta. She grunts, elbowing him back even harder. He hisses, staggering to the side holding his arm. 

Edmont doesn't bat an eyelash, used to the back and forth of the two of them. 

Germanotta steps forward, pressing a hand to her chest in a solemn salute. "I am to blame for that, my lord. I.. escorted our guest through the city and beyond to Camp Dragonhead to visit lord Haurchefant." 

Edmont pinches the bridge of his nose, muttering lowly. "Halone have mercy." 

Germanotta bows her head, frowning with regret. "My deepest apologies, my lord. I should not have done so without your permission. "

Edmont raises a hand, shaking his head. "It is done. It merely means I must go forward with plans I had only begun to consider." 

Haurchefant perks up, asking in an overly bright tone. "Plans, father?" 

Edmont smiles, beckoning them both forward to his desk. They step to the edge, staring down at the parchment he places in front of them for their perusal. 

"Ward of House Fortemps?" Haurchefant reads aloud, looking to his father with wide eyes. "Truly? But what of the other Houses?" 

Edmont leans back in his chair, sighing. "Should the other Houses find quarrel with our guest then I am sure we will find a way to ease their worries. Take ease, my son. I shan't allow any harm to come to your new ward." 

Haurchefant shuffles his feet, ducking his head with a bashful smile. "You have my thanks, father." 

Germanotta snorts, nudging him gently. 

Edmont is smiling softly when he looks up. "Think nothing of it, my dear boy. My only wish is your happiness." 

Haurchefant blinks rapidly, emotion clogging up his throat. "Yes, father." 

Edmont nods, picking up his quill and dipping it in his inkwell. "Now, tell me what I am to be writing down. The full name of our guest if you would?" 

Haurchefant and Germanotta look to one another. Both frowning and shrugging. 

Edmont blinks. "You did not ask?" 

They both shuffle their feet like scolded children. Edmont runs a hand down his face, sighing heavily. "Then perhaps you could inform our guest that I wish an audience with them at their earliest convenience when they are feeling well enough, yes?" He arches a brow, pointing with his quill. They both nod. He smiles, "Good. I trust that was all?" 

Germanotta bows, tugging at Haurchefant in a bid to take leave. "Yes, my lord. Excuse our interruption. " Haurchefant grins, offering his own bow with extra flourish as was his wont. Laughing as Germanotta pushes him out the door. 

Edmont stares at the door for a moment as it closes behind them. Then, with a bone weary sigh he prays. "Halone grant me strength. "

\---

You wake in stages. Dimly aware first of the muted sounds of your surroundings. The low murmur of voices. The dull scraping of herbs being ground. It's the soft lull of humming accompanied by a feather light caress of fingers over your hand that brings you into wakefulness.

Your sleep blurred vision is filled with blue when you crack your eyes open. You blink a few times, surprised to find Haurchefant's face inches from yours. The humming is coming from him, light and sweet like the grin he aims at you when he realizes you're awake. "Ah! The sleeping beauty wakes!" 

You blink, smiling with sleepy amusement as you sit slowly upright against the twinges in your middle. "Did you wake me with a kiss?" 

Haurchefant coughs and blushes, leaning back in his seat. "O-of course not! Never without permission! A-ah! N-not that I would! That is... you aren't unattractive-.." 

You raise a hand, charmed by his babbling but unwilling to let him continue in embarrassment. "I said it merely in jest, my lord. I meant nothing by it. " 

Haurchefant closes his mouth, flustered. "Ah. Of course not." Was that disappointment? You stare down at where his fingers still stroke along the back of your hand in absentminded caresses. Then it suddenly stops. 

Haurchefant pulling his hand away to steeple his fingers together in a familiar pose. "How are you feeling?" He asks, fingers tapping against one another. You find yourself staring at his hands, surprised to find them bare without his gloves. His fingers are long, slender things. The entirety of his hands large even for an elezen. You find yourself distracted by them. 

You blink, looking up to meet his eyes. You mentally calculate your aches and pains. Not so bad, you decide. You've had worse than this. 

"I'll be well before long. " You say, hand resting on the bandages covering your wound. 

"Without a doubt!" Maurelle says, walking up with hands full of the herbal salve she'd been grinding. She holds it aloft, shaking it at you. "I'm a healer of many talents, but you mostly have this ointment to thank. Herbal magick, this." 

You smile, sitting upright with the healers help and holding your arms up so she can check your bandage. Haurchefant is polite enough to turn his back as Maurelle changes your bandages. 

"You're healing well," Maurelle remarks as she smears the fresh salve on your wounds. "In fact, by my estimate you should be well enough to be up and about within a few days. Three at the most. Two if you take care not to strain yourself this time."At this she gives you a pointed look. You puff your cheeks and look away. Here you are, the Warrior of Light, being scolded like a disobedient child because you couldn't pace yourself. Alphinaud can never learn of this.

Alphinaud. You hope he is alright. You shake your head, tugging on the loose shift Maurelle had given you for modesty's sake. It doesn't bare worrying about Alphinaud when you aren't sure if you'll ever see him again. Not the version you know, anyhow. You miss him. Though glad you are to be in a place where Haurchefant is hale and whole, you miss your friends. Alphinaud. Tataru. Your fellow scions as well. But you should not complain. You could have died in the snow. Instead you're here. You stare at Haurchefant's turned back, smiling.  
With Haurchefant.

"Your charge is decent, young lord. You can turn around now." Maurelle says as she gathers the soiled bandages to dispose of properly. Haurchefant turns his head to make sure you're dressed before fully moving to face you, one hand rubbing at the spot Germanotta had smacked him the last time he had stared.  
"Full glad am I to hear of your improving health." He says, smiling at you gently.  
You nod with a fond smile of your own. "How goes your training, my lord?"

Haurchefant ducks his head at your favored title, still bashful. "It is challenging. Ser Curilla is taking the lessons of me and mine peers to newer heights. In fact, we are to begin a new bout of lessons in three days time! As of now, we've only sparred with our fellow peers." Haurchefant pauses, seeming to consider something. "Ah, if you are well enough in three days hence, would you perchance wish to accompany me?" You blink in surprise at that request. You had intended to find a way to spend more time with him, but had not thought it would be this easy. Haurchefant flushes at your prolonged silence, "Th-that is... you do not have to decide at this moment in time. It is only that Ser Curilla asks of you."

You smile, "Of course, I would love to accompany you. Provided that our resident healer clears me for duty." You wink playfully, turning to look at Maurelle as she passes by. The head healer clucks her tongue at you both of you. Haurchefant laughs, for the first time you've heard him in a while. A vibrant, breathy sound that draws you in. 

 

You feel a sappy smile coming on, caught in the blue of Haurchefant's eyes as he meets your gaze.

 

Maurelle clears her throat loudly. You both startle. Haurchefant backs up a step, "I.. should let you rest."

You fight back a frown, nodding your head as he backs away towards the door. "Of course, I'm sure you have much to do. I'll see you later?" You ask, trying for casual but probably coming off overly hopeful.  
Haurchefant's reaction is worth it. He positively beams, a grin so wide it shows his teeth. You feel rather dazed looking at it. By the twelve, he was adorable. "But of course! I shall come as soon as I am able! In the meantime, pray continue to rest in my absence." With another blinding grin that could make flowers grow, he opens the door and disappears behind it.

You smile like a fool after him.

"Hoh..," Maurelle breathes, amusement clear in the way she looks at you. "My, my."

You swallow, face flushing. "What?"

Maurelle chuckles, shaking her head. "Nothing, dear. I've just realized something.. interesting. Never you mind. Nothing to worry about." She holds a potion out to you, grinning impishly. "Now then, how about another potion? It'll make you feel better!"

You make a sour face. You hope it doesn't taste like the last one. "If you say so."

Maurelle grins. "I do."

It doesn't taste like the last one. It's worse. You slap a hand over your mouth, feeling truly disgusted. Do it for Haurchefant! You try to psych yourself up, but it tastes so baaaad.

"Don't you dare spit that out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3 Sorry again for the wait! Next chapter will be more fun, I think. We'll speed ahead to when the WoL is more healed! Yay, fun times! Some day I'll actually get to plot heavy points.


	7. Like a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training day! WoL is all healed up, and ready for training with Haurchefant and company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short! Hope this one makes up for it, being longer! :D This one came surprisingly easy to me, with only a few stops and starts. I hope you guys enjoy it! Just out of curiosity, what race is everyone's WoL? I have things in mind for later chapters, and having a general idea of height/weight would be helpful, haha. It really limits what you can do trying to be vague about WoL. OTL But I want everyone to be included! We ALL love Haurchefant!

Three days pass excruciatingly slow. You are at Maurelle's mercy, or lack thereof. She seems to take some sick, fiendish glee in making you drink every vile potion she could possibly concoct. If you didn't know better, you would think she made it so they tasted worse each time. 

You thought healers were supposed to be gentle people, but there's no denying the evil delight in her eyes as you gag on every drop of disgusting alchemy she whips up for you. 

When she announces your cleared bill of health the third day, you're out of that room so fast you forget your shoes. 

Germanotta is ill pleased to be the one to have to deliver them to you. "I'm a knight, you know. Not an escort, or a delivery person." 

You make a 'mhm' noise, busy putting on your shoes from where you sat on the floor.

"There are places to sit where you can do that," Germanotta reminds you from her place standing over you. You make another afirmative grunt, but continue to sit on the floor as you lace up your boots.  
Germanotta lets out a breath, likely well aware when she's being ignored. "I am to be training with Lord Haurchefant today. Ser Curilla requested me, and you, if you are interested." 

You instantly perk up at Haurchefant's name, smiling up at Germanotta with excited eyes as she informs you of her plans. You've been stuck in bed for days. Damn right you're interested! Oh, please let there be some fighting. You're aching for a good stretch! "When do we go?"

Germanotta huffs in amusement, "As soon as you have your boots on." You stomp your feet into your boots, standing fluidly and grinning at the exasperated midlander. "Let's go!" You turn, heading down the hall. Germanotta snorts. "Wrong way."

You halt abruptly, spinning around casually. "I knew that. I was just testing you!" Germanotta arches a brow, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Is that so?" She shakes her head, leading you down the correct way.

You hum a cheerful tune, walking alongside Germanotta. She eyes you thoughtfully as you walk together, eyebrows arched high. "You're very... cheerful today." She remarks, keeping pace with you. You look to her, eyes wide with the horror you've been dealt. "I spent three days with Maurelle. I've ingested so many disgusting potions that I'm not sure I have tastebuds anymore. Let's just say I'm happy to be out of that room." 

Germanotta makes a face, sympathy in her eyes. "My deepest apologies. You will be pleased to know that we will stop to break your fast before making way for Camp Dragonhead. You can test the fact on whether your tastebuds are in working condition then."

Breakfast is a short affair, though you do relish in tasting things that don't make you hate having a tongue. Germanotta warns you against eating too heavily. "Who knows what Ser Curilla has planned for us today. It would be unfortunate to upset your stomach should you eat too heartily." So instead of eating all the things you want to, you stick to something light but still filling. In honor of Ser Aymeric, you allow yourself to have some tea with birch syrup. Germanotta had smiled at that. "Do you like sweet things?" You hum, thinking of Haurchefant. Do people count? "I do."

You're walking down the hall after breakfast when when the midlander suddenly lets out a soft curse. Germanotta halts in front of you, arm outstretched as if to shield you from view, carefully stood in a bid to block you from sight.

The brief peek you'd had of the other person was enough to tell just who had spotted you.

It is the Countess. You know it must be. A regal looking Elezen lady with hair curled in expert dark ringlets, dressed in what you assume to be the latest fashion in Ishgard. She would be an attractive woman, being the mother of Haurchefant's brothers. Yet the way she stares down her nose at Germanotta tells you that she is not someone you will be fond of. She is obviously the type who thinks herself better than those who serve her. 

"You there, girl," The Countess drawls, addressing Germanotta without the title she had earned. You furrow your brows, a heavy feeling settling in your stomach as you register the disrespect that entailed by not acknowledging what Germanotta had done to earn the title of a knight of House Fortemps. 

"Yes, my lady," Germanotta replies without hesitation, bowing to her as if the Countess had not just insulted her with that lack of respect. 

"Where is the boy? You follow after his steps often enough, do you not." The Countess tosses a curl over her shoulder, sizing up the midlander in such a way that has your hackles raised. Germanotta straightens up, face completely blank of emotion as she lies. "I know not where Lord Haurchefant resides currently, my lady."

The Countess' face expresses her distaste without a word crossing her lips. "Hmph. Is that so? Even his loyal dog has no idea of his whereabouts." She scoffs, flicking open the ornate fan in her satin-gloved hand. You tense as she finally acknowledges your presence, heart speeding up with sudden adrenaline. This newfound member of House Fortemps leaves you feeling unsettled. You are glad to have not known her before. Especially if she openly shows her distaste for Lord Haurchefant. 

"And who is this? Another knight-to-be? Mine husband seems all too willing to letting in every stray off the street. Perhaps we should open our doors to the Brume as well, at this rate." The Countess sneers, fanning herself with small flicks of her wrist. You grit your teeth, reigning your anger in lest you say something you cannot take back. It would be unwise to cause trouble here. You do not think it will end well as it is now. 

"Merely a new recruit, my lady," Germanotta interjects smoothly, drawing the Countess' attention back to her. "On the matter of Lord Haurchefant's whereabouts, perhaps you wish me to ask Lord Edmont in your stead?" 

The Countess looks mildly discontent at that offer. Face pinching with some unknown emotion. Trouble in paradise? You muse with an inward grin. "No, I have no need of such." She clears her throat, waving the both of you off in dismissal. "Off with you, I have no further need of your presence." Germanotta bows, shooting a look at you, and with a start you jerk down into an awkward bow. The Countess scoffs, "You've much work to do with this one. A knight-to-be, ha!" She laughs as she walks away. A low mocking sound that sets your teeth on edge.

You surge upright in offense, the only thing stopping you from going after her being Germanotta, who grabs at you with a dismayed expression. "I am sorry you had to do that, my friend. You must not allow her to push you into rash decisions. She has thrown knights in the dungeon for sneezing at the wrong time. I dread the thought of what she would have done to you should you threaten her safety." 

You look at her, frowning so hard that your face begins to ache. "How could you let her speak to you like that?" Germanotta blinks, brows furrowing. "This is the way it has always been." Your face falls. So, Germanotta had accepted this? 

Germanotta rests a hand over yours. "Come now, do not fret. Shall we make for Camp Dragonhead? I know my lord Haurchefant will be greatly pleased to see you, along with Ser Curilla." At this she smiles, shaking her head. "It seems you've caught her interest. She would not let me leave last without a promise to persuade you to join me in today's training. No matter how much my lord insisted that you would come because he had invited you." 

You offer a small smile, still troubled by the events that just occurred. "Let's go." 

There is still much staring and whispering as you make your way through Ishgard. You pay it little mind. You only allow yourself to relax when you leave the city and make way to Camp Dragonhead. The sound of crunching snow beneath chocobo talons is strangely soothing.

You stop just outside the gate as you did the last time.

You find Haurchefant and several his fellow knights-in-training gathered around a truly monstrous contraption. It seems to be made up mostly from wood. Jagged wooden teeth line its mouth, stubby four-clawed wooden hands jut out from its middle, rotating wildly. Its mouth opens and closes sporadically, flashing some sort of cylindrical tube inside. Ser Curilla stands next to it, surrounded by her curious students. She smiles when she spots the two of you making your way through the crowd. You push yourself through to stand next to Haurchefant, smiling as he voices his excitement. "You made it! Is this not truly the strangest contraption you've seen?"

Ser Curilla raises her hand and the excited murmuring of her students lowers to hushed whispering. "This, my dear students, is what we call an orcish flamethrower where I come from." She pats the wooden machinery fondly.

"Where ARE you from, Ser Curilla?" An eager squire calls out. Curilla smiles, raising a finger to her lips. "That, my little knights, is privileged information." 

"Aw, come on, Ser Curilla! Tell us about your adventures!" A babyfaced elezen boy says. "Yes! Tell us! Did you fight any dragons?" Another boy asks. 

"O-or did you have a lover?" One elezen girl boldly asks. "Oooh!" There's laughing and chatter abounds at that question. Each squire adding their own take on what they think Curilla's story really is.

"Maybe she was an adventurer! I bet she's seen lots of places!" Says the first boy from before.

"No way! I'm sure she was a knight!" Another girl retorts.

"What about her lover?" Theatrical gasp. "Could they have been royalty? Eee! Forbidden romance is the best!"

Curilla runs a hand over her face as the giggling and talking continues to grow louder. The last comment seems to be her breaking point.

"Enough! No, I was not an adventurer in the sense you speak. Yes, I was a knight. And no, there was no forbidden romance to speak of! Now, pay attention!"

There's groaning from the crowd. You feel as if you want to groan along with them. It WAS interesting to know more about Ser Curilla. Where HAD this wooden monstrosity come from? You play with the silly thought that Cid was about, helping put together something strange like this. But no, Cid would not be anywhere near Ishgard at this point in time. 

You push those thoughts aside as Curilla clears her throat, gesturing to the "orcish flamethrower" as she continues to speak, "Now. This is merely for training purposes. Being that this is a flamethrower, we will be simulating dragonfire." 

A gasp travels through the crowd at that, several whispering conversations start at once.

"Dragonfire? How scary." 

"I hope we get a shield for this..."

"I knew I shouldn't have slacked on my running drills!"

You look to Haurchefant to see his reaction. He is frowning thoughtfully in a way not unlike his older counterpart. He catches you staring, flashing a small smile and a playful wink. "My, how exciting!" He says, pumping his fist in his special way and making his favored sound of excitement that always made you smile. Germanotta snorts next to you, making you jump. You had forgotten she was there with how quiet she had been. 

"You WOULD think dragonfire is exciting." She mutters, crossing her arms with a sigh. 

"Eeh, Germanotta! You're not excited? Just think, we'll finally get to see our guest in all of their adventuring glory!" He gives a happy laugh, nudging at the small woman insistently until she makes a face and swipes at him. 

What? They wanted to pit you against that thing? You stare at the wooden flamethrower, mind whirring with the ways you could outmaneuver the thing. 

 

Germanotta touches your arm and you blink, looking to her. She looks concerned. "Are you sure that you're well enough for this? If not, I would take you back to the manor." 

You smile at her, "I think some exercise is just what the healer ordered." 

Haurchefant barks out a laugh, looking pained. "Do not tell lady Maurelle you said such a thing."

Curilla claps her hands together, drawing your attention. "Now, I've taken the liberty to have standard Fortemps' shields and swords prepared for this particular excercise." 

Several squires let out cheers at that. 

"Finally some actual weapons!"

Curilla shifts her weight and crosses her arms. "Do not think that you will be keeping these weapons. I've already counted the swords and shields here. So, should I be short a sword or shield I will know." She gives a sharp grin, tossing her hair. "Now, everyone grab a sword and shield and prepare yourselves to be tested."

There's grumbling about returning the sword and shield, but all of her students do as she bids, grabbing a sword and shield both. Once everyone is equipped with their weapons, Curilla pulls some sort of remote from the folds of her armor. She points it at the wooden flamethrower, a satisfied smirk crossing her lips.

 

The orcish machinery lurches into motion, mouth chomping and wooden claws spinning even faster than before.

"Prepare yourselves!" Curilla commands. "Shields ready!"

The lumbering flamethrower opens its mouth, and from the cylindrical tube inside a fierce flame bursts forth. A fireball headed straight into the thick of Curilla's gathered students. Immediate panic sets in as the squires cry out in fear, abandoning their fellow peers as they all scatter and duck for cover. Hiding behind boulders and trees. Anything to get away from the fiery threat.

Haurchefant stands beside you, not part of the group. Germanotta on your other side. "Fascinating!" Haurchefant gasps. Germanotta grunts in response, seeming less thrilled. "Like an aevis," the hyur mutters.

Curilla is facepalming by the machinery, shaking her head. "If you do not stand as a single unit, the enemy will pick you off one by one!" She looks to Germanotta and then you. "You two! Show these green knights how it's done!" 

You look to Germanotta, who nods, then to Haurchefant who shrugs. "After you," he bows teasingly. "I'll be certain to cheer for you!" He calls to your retreating back. You snort, grabbing your weapon and darting forward into the flamethrower's line of sight. At least you think. Can this thing even see? 

Germanotta runs up beside you, shield raised up to cover the both of you as the machine opens its mouth to let loose another projectile.

Germanotta raises her arm, parrying the blast with her shield. "Down with you!" She growls as she swings her sword.

She chips off a part of a wooden claw, raising her shield as it batters against it. "Try not to damage it too much, will you?" Curilla asks. "I do intend to make use of it at another point in time!"

Germanotta grunts, feet sliding in the snow as the machine pushes at her. "I'll... try..! Not! To!" She grits out, bracing her feet and shoving back. The flamethrower rocks backwards, almost seems to fall to Germanotta's delight, but then slams forward in a puff of powdery snow.

"Assistance would be appreciated, if you would be so kind!" Germanotta huffs, wiping at her eyes where the snow had hit her in the face.

You shrug carelessly, "You were doing so well, but if you insist!"

You cut in front of her as she rubs at her face, raising your weapon to block as the flamethrower jerks forward to attack with its claws.

You hear cheering as Germanotta comes to stand beside you. Several of the squires retreating from their hiding places to cheer you on and watch the proceedings.

Haurchefant is the loudest of course, hooting and laughing as he cheers for you on the sidelines. "Go, my friends! Glory for House Fortemps! The victor shall win my favor!" You can practically hear the wink in his voice. You hate the fact that it makes you want to win even more. 

"You can do it, lady lionheart!" One of the smaller elezen girls call out. Germanotta makes a noise next to you, likely a reaction to her title.

"Where did you hear that name?" Germanotta shouts back, ducking under a clawed hand to slice at its unprotected side.

Curilla is the one to respond. "I told them! Am I not allowed to brag about my star pupil? You should be proud to be so famous as to have a title bestowed upon you!"

You chuckle as Germanotta makes a sound of disgust, so low only you could hear it.More of the knights-in-training are poking their heads out now. One boy in particular brave enough to shout as he picks up a large stone and chucks it at the back of the flamethrower's head. "You're not so tough!"

You pull back in confusion as the machine freezes. Alarmed as the flamethrower slowly turns to face the boy. "Duck!" You shout, sprinting around the wooden contraption to push the boy out of the way.  
"Look out!" Haurchefant cries. You turn to find him behind you, shield braced against the flames of another fireball. You feel a sick sense of deja vu. You don't hesitate. With all the force you can muster, you push off the ground and tackle him to the side. The fireball flies over your head and scorches a tree in its path, melting the snow around it with blazing heat.

You stare down at Haurchefant, laying dazed under you, and feel a wash of rage and upset swelling inside of you. "Don't you ever do that!" You practically snarl, the burning sensation of angry tears prickling at the backs of your eyes. You grab at the straps of his armor, shaking him as your voice raises high enough to be considered a yell. "You don't get to do that again, you hear me?! You're too important!"

He stares at you with wide blue eyes, confused and so young. You're yelling at him for something he hasn't even done yet. Something that, if you have your way, will never come to pass.  
He reaches up to touch your face, eyes soft like you've never seen them. "I am sorry," he says, gently. He drags his thumb over your cheek. Your eyes feel hot as a tear drips down your face. "Please do not cry."

 

You pull away, shuffling off of him to sit in the snow, scrubbing at your eyes and hiding your face. You feel embarrassed. Crying in front of all these people. In front of Curilla and Germanotta. In front of Haurchefant.  
"You are unharmed?" Curilla calls out to you as she runs up. You look up to her, shaking your head. "We're fine."

Haurchefant makes a liar out of you, stumbling as he moves to stand, hissing a pained breath through his teeth. 

Germanotta is at his side in an instant, tugging his arm over her shoulder to help him balance. "You're so reckless." She scolds, even as she helps him to walk.

"Eeh, you still like me, don't you, Germanotta?" Haurchefant teases. Germanotta tsks, not answering.

"The flamethrower?" You ask, spinning around to look. Curilla stands beside it, shrugging. A sword juts out of the middle of it, sunk in to the hilt. Claws jerking sporadically as they try, and fail to spin. The mouth gapes open, smoke or maybe steam rising from its mouth. "She broke it," You say, dumbfounded.

Curilla chuckles. "That girl doesn't have an onze of restraint when it comes to her lord." 

You frown, feeling regretful about something from her homeland being lost. "I'm sorry."

But Curilla waves you off, smiling easily. "It's quite alright. I would not have brought it for use in my training exercises if I did not have someone capable of repairing it."  
At that, your thoughts stray to Cid again. Could it be possible to meet your friends in this time? Was it even advisable? Who knows what your changing the timeline will do. You can't help but think Urianger would advise you against changing anything at all.

But Urianger isn't here to ask for advice. You're on your own. And... You look up to the retreating forms of Germanotta and Haurchefant. And you NEED to change one thing, if nothing else.  
Curilla claps her hands together, waving her students over. "Alright, my little sprouts. That's the end of this lesson on account of this... destruction." She gestures to the smoking heap of a flamethrower.

"I knew lady lionheart could do it." The elezen girl from before whispers loudly.

Curilla chuckles, "Yes, yes. Quite capable, that girl. One could say she's protective like a lion." Curilla winks. The girl laughs.

You feel a touch on your arm, looking to the side to find the elezen boy who threw the rock. He shuffles his feet, ducking his head as he mumbles. "Thank you for saving me."  
You smile, patting his hand. "You were very brave." His eyes widen, face flushing red.

You look up as Haurchefant calls your name. He waves at you, one arm slung over Germanotta's shoulders. Germanotta's chocobo stands just behind them. "Shall we quit this place?"  
Germanotta nods. "We need to visit lady Maurelle. I think our lord sprained something." Haurchefant pouts, looking truly put out.

You turn to Curilla. "Sorry to cut this short."

Curilla shrugs, waving you away. "Off with you, adventurer. Your lord awaits."

You grin, whirling around and sprinting to catch up with your waiting party.  
\- - - 

Maurelle is not amused when you help Haurchefant into the infirmary.

"Really?" She sighs heavily, waving you over and helping you lift him onto the waiting sick bed. "Can not a fortnight pass without new injuries between you three?"  
She quickly assesses the damage, poking and prodding until Haurchefant hisses. She ignores his theatrics of whimpering and whining, rubbing at his hip where he seems to have injured himself in the fall when you tackled him. "Seems he pulled a muscle. Nothing too serious."

"But it huuurts," Haurchefant whines, flinching with a yelp as Maurelle mercilessly digs into the skin where it hurts the most. "If you rush blindly into battle with no concern for your health, you will pay the price."  
You flinch. Those words striking a chord in you. Was that not what Haurchefant first said to you when you arrived in Camp Dragonhead?

"He will be alright then? My lord cannot afford to miss more training. As it is, I will have to inform Count Edmont of this mishap." Germanotta frowns. 

"No!" Haurchefant begs, "Don't tell father! Germanotta, please!"

Germanotta sighs, looking truly regretful. "I am sorry, my lord." She bows, turning to address Maurelle and you. "Please take care of him." You nod, Maurelle huffs. "I always do. Go on now, little lion."  
Germanotta nods, offering a solemn salute before exiting the room.

"Traitor!" Haurchefant grumbles, pouting petulantly.

You frown down at him, patting his knee soothingly. He sighs heavily, giving you a strained smile. "At least I have you."

You duck your head, smiling. "You do."

Maurelle snorts. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Haurchefant grimaces. "Truly distasteful."

Maurelle rolls her eyes. "If you think that's unpleasant, you will not like the potion you're about to ingest."  
You and Haurchefant both make a face. The taste of her potions and tonics still bitter on your tongue.

Maurelle turns away, muttering under her breath. "Why did I pick this job? Healers are so underappreciated."

Haurchefant touches your hand closest to him on the bed, smiling at you warmly. "Thank you for staying with me."

Your mouth parts in surprise, and then you smile. Looking down at his hand holding yours. "I'm happy to."

You were here for him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing this one. Anyone here reading this play FFXI? I'm going to try and add more things from XI. With Curilla, and all. I miss XI a lot, haha. Again, what race is everyone's WOL? Just curious, so I can get an idea of what I can do for height/weight ideas. Thanks for reading and all your lovely comments! I always love your feedback! <3 /bows.


	8. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL makes friends with Francel. More training. And what's this? Actual plot? Gasp! Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long, I've been having a rough time of it lately. But I'll never give up on updating, no matter what! In other news, today is my birthday, haha. You guys get a present! Tadah! So hopefully you like it. And hopefully I caught all the typos with my sleepy brain.

The sound of an opening and closing door has you bolting awake. Spine straightening painfully from your slumped position at the foot of Haurchefant's sick bed. You drag a hand over your face, scrubbing your eyes and wiping your mouth before facing whoever had entered. It is Count Edmont, of course. He looks surprised to see you still there, head tilting as he takes in your rumpled state.You bow your head in greeting, smiling tentatively. The last the two of you had spoken the Count was issuing thinly veiled threats. You hope that is not the case this time around.

"How is he?" He asks you, cane tapping against the hardwood floor as he makes his way to the bed. "Maurelle said it was mostly a minor injury," You say, staring at Haurchefant's sleeping face. "She gave him a potion for it, says he'll sleep for a while yet."Edmont nods, pulling up a chair to sit across from you on the other side of the bed. You avoid his eyes, looking at Haurchefant instead.

"Germanotta tells me that you saved him from the oncoming path of a... fireball?" Edmont says, a question in his voice.

You duck your head, feeling guilty. "It's my fault he was injured. "

Edmont scoffs. "Nonsense. I am sure my son would have acquired multiple injuries if not for your involvement. Recklessness, as is his wont."

You startle at that, looking up at him in surprise. You had expected to be berated for this, not reassured. "I am sorry he was injured, but I could not allow him to endanger himself for me." Not again, you add silently.  
Edmont stares at you, eyes searching as if he could pick apart your secrets with his gaze alone. You look back, unsure what he wants to find in you.

"Who are you seeing in my son? When you look into his face, who is it that you see staring back at you?"

You open your mouth, voice catching in your throat. "I... I see his potential. Who he will become in the future. No one else."

Edmont seems to consider that, leaning back in his seat. "I see."

You stare down at your lap, fists clenching atop your knees. "This other Haurchefant you spoke of. The Lord. How old is he?" 

You swallow uneasily. "28, my lord."

Edmont hums. "It is strange, is it not? To know two peoples of the same name."

You pause. Two people. That's right. They were different. "It is."

Edmont makes a thoughtful sound. "All that I ask is that you see my son for who he is. Do not compare him to someone else. He can only be who he is now. Is that not so?"  
You startle, looking up at him with wide eyes. You hadn't even meant to do such a thing. "I.. yes. I'm sorry."

Edmont brushes your apology aside. "Do not apologize. Just know that my son is already rather fond of you. Verily, you might possibly be his new favorite topic of conversation. I've not seen him so enthused for quite some time."

Your face flushes, feeling suddenly bashful. It was discovering Haurchefant's regard of you for the first time all over again. "I'm fond of him as well."

Edmont chuckles, patting your shoulder. "Yes, I am aware. Well," he steps back, turning to the door. "I must attend to my duties. You will watch over him for me?"

You look up, feeling touched by his newfound trust in you. "Of course."

"Thankful as I am that my son is hale and whole, do not think that I will neglect my diligence in keeping an eye on you. Helpful as you may be, you are still an outsider. I will not have my son in undue danger just yet. Though soon to be a knight, he is still my son. I expect you will not fault me for my caution in regards to a newcomer in my house."

You barely withhold a flinch at the word outsider coming from Edmont's lips. Ah, there it was.

"Of course not, my lord. I would not fault you to be wary."

Edmont smiles, inclining his head. The door clicks almost silently closed behind him.

You huff out a sigh, allowing yourself to relax once his footsteps fade from your range of hearing.

A short amount of time passes by, and you allow yourself the secret indulgence of grasping at Haurchefant's sleep lax hand. His chest is rising and falling with the deep even breathing of one fully in the cradle of respose. His mouth just slightly parted. Charcoal dark lashes fanning out against the paleness of his skin. He is beautiful. "You're ridiculous," You say with overwhelming fondness, in a hushed voice lest you wake him. Though you really needn't have bothered. He would not wake for some time yet.

"I honesty don't know what I'm doing here." You tell him, laughing at yourself. "I thought I was dying. I just... wanted to see you so badly. And now what?" You sigh, leaning your face on one hand. Staring at his face as he seems to smile in his sleep. Your own lips quirk up in response. "What are you dreaming about?" His hand twitches in your hold, a small sound escaping his throat.  
"Something fun? A grand adventure mayhap?" You grin, shaking your head at yourself. "Or do you have a sweetheart at this point in time?" You smile, but as you say such a thing a sudden pang hits you. "Oh... Oh no," You mutter, sitting up and placing a hand over your mouth. Your other hand squeezing around his in response to your sudden line of thought. "I.. I'm jealous. Of some lover you might not even have."

A soft cough draws your attention to the door. It had opened without a sound. Francel stares back at you with a bashful expression, ducking his head and rubbing at his neck. "Pray forgive my intrusion. I did not mean to overhear, but..." He looks to the sleeping form of Haurchefant. "He does not." He flushes, looking down and away. "Have... have a love... lover. A sweet-... sweatheart."

You blink. Ah, so he had heard you. How long had he been standing there?  
"Is.. that so." You murmur, dragging your hand away from Haurchefant's grasping fingers. Haurchefant gives a grumbling sigh, turning his head towards you. Francel steps into the room, closing the door behind him.  
"You're light on your feet." You say to him, smiling as he drags a chair up next to yours. "I didn't hear you at all."

Francel smiles. "I've had a bit of practice sneaking around with Lord Haurchefant."

You snort, smiling at the thought. "The two of you do a lot of sneaking around?"

Feancel twists his hands in his lap. "Lord Haurchefant does his best to avoid the Count's wife. The Countess does not favor his presence."

Your smile turns down, something bitter on the back of your tongue. "I see. It is her misfortune then to not know him for who he is. Instead of hating what he represents."

Francel stares at you, brow furrowed in thought. "You speak as if you know Lord Haurchefant well, but he has told me you had not met before that day in the snow."

You falter. Unsure how much you should admit to. "I had the pleasure of encountering the Countess the day of the accident. She's... quite the experience. As for knowing Lord Haurchefant... I feel as if I know him. Like I've known him for a long time. Is that so strange?"

Francel smiles. "No, no. I see. He does have that affect on people."

You breathe an inward sigh of relief. Truly, you were terrible at this time travel stuff. You wish you had one of the Scions here with you. Urianger or Alphinaud. Someone clever with a silver tongue. Less likely to speak of future events with little thought.

Then, as if to break the sudden silence, the loud grumblings of your belly fill the quiet room. You clutch at your abdomen, flushing as Francel laughs softly. Francel hums with a tiny grin, "As stimulating as watching Lord Haurchefant sleeping sounds, would you like to break your fast with me?" He asks you. "I've not yet the chance to do so. I would usually do so with Lord Haurchefant, but as he is resting... Would you like to?" 

You pause, considering your options. You could sit here in hunger, watching Haurchefant sleep. Or you could go with Francel and have something to eat. You stare at Haurchefant's face. Smiling as he scruches up his nose in his sleep. "I'll be back soon, my lord." You turn to Francel, smiling expectantly. "Lead the way? I don't remember the way to the dining hall." You say, clasping your hands pleadingly. 

Francel ducks his head, smiling. "Of course. Pray follow me." 

You end up eating with Francel for the next two days. You had forgotten what it felt like to make friends with someone new. Though it was someone you recognized from the world you had come from. This Francel was different than his older counterpart, just as Haurchefant was. He was more outspoken than you remember of the Francel of your world. 

Though still rather shy, once you had him talking he was quite open. Telling you of the many adventures he and Haurchefant had shared. You found yourself on the edge of your seat for many of them. Many more had you laughing out loud. Truly, Francel was an expert storyteller. It seemed Haurchefant kept the younger elezen constantly on his toes. 

Your thoughts turn to the older Francel. Wondering if he had shared the same experiences. Aching for the friend he had lost. For the friend you had both lost. Something you hope that you will be able to change. If nothing else, you desperately hope you can change that one moment. 

Haurchefant is thankfully up and about after two days. Well enough to walk without pain thanks to Maurelle's diligent efforts. He is pleasantly surprised to find you in the company of Francel. Gaze darting between the two of you as he finds you just after afternoon tea. You're in the middle of offering Francel a morsel from your plate when he bursts through the doors.

Instantly a smile stretches across your face as you call out to him in delight, "Lord Haurchefant!"

"Ah," Francel softly voices, as if he'd just realised something. You turn your head intending to ask what, but then you are distracted as Haurchefant drags a chair out next to you, falling into it gracelessly.  
"Finally something edible," Haurchefant sighs, taking hold of his plate to fill from the platters spread across the table.

"Lady Maurelle brought you food in the early morn," Francel chides, pushing Haurchefant's fork away from his plate as he tries to swipe from it.

Haurchefant takes a bite off of his own plate, groaning happily. "Yes, yes. But it was terribly bland! Nothing quite so tasty as this," Haurchefant says, eyeing the food on your plate. You snort in amusement, pushing it towards him and delighting in the pleased sound he makes as he scrounges the untouched food you had only just plated.

"Don't encourage him," Francel tuts at you, waving his fork. Haurchefant takes advantage of his distraction, darting forward to steal a sweet pastry from his plate.

"Hey! I was saving that for last!" Francel frowns, pouting as Haurchefant pops the sweet into his mouth tauntingly.

You spear your own sweet pastry with your fork, using your knife to pry it free from the tines and onto Francel's plate.

Francel is bashful, staring at the pastry then up at you. "Oh, you needn't do that. Haurchefant always steals my sweets." You shrug, inclining your head.

Francel smiles, head ducking down. "Ah, thank you." 

When you look up Haurchefant is eyeing you thoughtfully, fork poised between his lips. You flush, staring down at your half empty plate. "Eat more vegetables," Francel says, pointing his knife at Haurchefant.

Haurchefant makes a sound of distaste, fork falling from his lips to clatter on the table. 

"I cannot," He says, grabbing his fork. Staring at you the entire time as he continues, "I have training with Ser Curilla shortly."

Francel shakes his head, "And yet you would fill up on sweets beforehand?" 

Haurchefant clears his throat, looking to you instead of answering Francel. "I...- er, that is - Ser Curilla would be most pleased if you were to join us as you did the last time. If you are free of prior engagements?"

Your knife and fork clatter to your plate as you lean forward to grasp at Haurchefant's hand. "Yes! What are we to do today? More training exercises? Did Lady Curilla repair her wooden contraption?" 

Haurchefant flushes, staring down at your hands around his resting on the table, his other hand holding his fork up to his mouth. "I... I am unsure what events are to transpire this day. But I would be... I would be glad of your company." He pauses, glancing at Francel. "Both of you."

Francel stands swiftly, hands slamming onto the table. "Truly? You make no jest?"

Haurchefant smiles. "But of course! I would be glad of your company. Then, if you both are amenable, will you join me after you've finished your meal? I will await you outside the manor." With that said, Haurchefant stands, plucking one last pastry from his plate and saluting you with it as he leaves.

You turn to look at Francel once the door clicks shut. "Are you finished?"

Francel nods, shoving the pastry you had given him into his mouth to chew hurriedly. "I'm done!" He says with one side of his mouth, his other cheek bulging round with the pastry. "Are you finished?" He asks, looking to your plate. You nod, spearing the last bit of food on your plate that Haurchefant hadn't scavenged. 

You shove your fork into your mouth as you stand from your chair. "Let's go!"

Francel scampering after you as you make your way to the door.

"What about your fork?" Francel laughs, pointing to the utensil still in your hand.

You blink down at it. "Oh." How silly. "I was..."

Francel grins knowingly. "Excited? I am as well! Lord Haurchefant and I often explored within the borders we are allowed...-"

You arch a brow, and Francel stammers. "A-and those borders we are not, as you know."

You smile. "Of course, with Haurchefant leading the way."

Francel nods, scuffing his boot sheepishly. "As I was saying, we have explored together before, but never has my lord Haurchefant invited me to witness his training exercises!"

You stare at the boy thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps now he will do so more often?"

Francel looks to you, a hopeful smile curling his lips. "I would be most pleased."

You nod, turning to the door and opening it. You beckon to Francel, "After you."

Francel inclines his head, stepping through and starting ahead of you.  
You run back over to the table, placing your fork on your empty plate then jogging back to and through the open door to meet up with Francel and then Haurchefant.

\- -

Once you meet with Haurchefant the travel through the city to Coerthas is rather easy. The gate guard from before only eyeing the three of you with a minimal amount of disapproval.  
Haurchefant greets him with cheerful ease, smiling pleasantly. "Has Germanott:a come through yet?"  
The guard frowns, eyeing both you, in your heavy hooded cloak, and Francel - in his fancy bright green garments unsuitable for training purposes. "Aye, the lady has already passed through. Conveying to me her wish to allow you passage no matter how... unusual your companions may be."

Haurchefant beams with delight. "Splendid! Now then, if you would, my fine fellow?" He inclines his head , nudging at the guard with his elbow.

The guard sighs, head turning as he calls out, "Open the gate!"

Francel shifts beside you with excitement, rocking on his heels. "How fun! We've never left through the gate before!"  
You look to him, brows arching up. How did they leave the city without anyone noticing? Truly, the sneakiness of these two must be severely overlooked.

"Many thanks, my good man!" Haurchefant is saying, giving his signature flamboyant bow. Francel bows as well, proper as you please. You tug your cloak over your eyes as the guard stares at you, inclining your head in silent thanks.The gate closes behind you as you exit to the outside world. 

The trek to Camp Dragonhead is thankfully peaceful. Haurchefant and Francel ahead of you on a shared chocobo. You just behind on a familiar black feathered bird. You had felt so very touched that he allowed you his personal mount. A difference in age, yet still the same in ways that surprised and soothed your aching heart.  
You smile as you listen to the playful banter of the young Elezen in front of you. Though far from your home as you are, you feel almost content. 

You find Germanotta waiting for you by the lake where the last training session took place, arms crossed with an almost bored expression on her face. "You're late," She says dryly - in lieu of greeting.

Haurchefant chuckles, dismounting smoothly. "Hello to you as well, my friend."

You dismount your own chocobo, giving their feathered head a fond pat and sneaking them a treat you had stashed in the folds of your cloak, winking with a finger pressed to your lips. The chocobo makes a pleased whistle, nuzzling against your stroking hand as it eats from your cupped palm.You look up to find Haurchefant watching you as he helps Francel from their chocobo's saddle with practiced ease.  
You flush guiltily. Oh, perhaps you should have asked? In the future, or your past, you had always taken to spoiling the chocobo Haurchefant had gifted to you. It made you feel closer to him... after.

But then Haurchefant smiles, and you breathe a silent sigh of relief.

Germanotta hums, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Worry not, Lady Curilla is late as well. I know naught her plans this day and grow tired of waiting."

As if on cue, you hear a voice call out: "Your time of waiting is at its end, my grumpy little lion!"

You all look up to see Lady Curilla leading a crowd of her students from the nearest entrance of Camp Dragonhead. Two elezen boys struggle to carry a large chest just behind her.  
She comes to a stop just before the midlander, reaching out an armored hand to ruffle through the shorter woman's bangs. The two elezen boys strain for a moment before allowing the chest to drop heavily into the snow.  
Germanotta uncrosses her arms, allowing the older woman to smooth back her ruffled bangs as she inquires, "What need have you of me, my lady? You are aware that I have other duties to attend to?"

Curilla chuckles, stepping back to gesture to the chest the two elezen boys had carried.

"Yes, yes. Mine apologies, you're a busy woman. But this is why I asked for you!"

She claps her hands, "Open it up, my little sprouts!"

The two boys groan, sitting up from their slump over the top of the chest then dragging themselves off of it to unlock the heavy lock with twin keys on either side.  
The locks click open in unison, the boys pushing the lid up to showcase the stuffs hidden inside. "This training exercise requires someone with your particular skill set," Curilla says conversationally, bending down to rummage through the chest, several squires peeking down to look inside as she does so."Aha! Here we are," Curilla exclaims brightly, turning as she stands to brandish her prize to the quizzical hyur.

It's... some kind of mask? You hazard a guess. You're unsure what you're looking at, to be honest. Though there seems to be a lot of sharp teeth.

"What is that," Germanotta says, deadpan.

Curilla holds it out to her, smiling cheekily. "Why, it's your armor for the day, my star!" 

Germanotta stares at it. "Absolutely not."

Curilla sighs as if she were truly dismayed. "Is that so? Such a pity. I suppose the lemon cakes I had prepared as thanks for this tiny, positively minuscule favor - will simply go to waste."

You watch as Germanotta seems to pause and reconsider. "What lemon cakes?"

Curilla again sighs so very forlorn. "Oh, nothing. It was a reward for helping your old teacher. But now that you've decided against it I suppose I'll just send them back." Curilla frowns, shaking her head and shrugging.  
Germanotta looks conflicted as Curilla bends down to pack the mask away. You can almost see her inner struggle as her jaw visibly ticks. 

"Wait," She finally grits out with an outstretched hand, just before Lady Curilla closes the chest.

"Yes, my little lion?" Curilla replies, sweet as the cakes she offers, you're sure. She turns her head to look at the midlander, still crouching before the mysterious chest.

Germanotta takes a deep breath, spine straightening. No doubt swallowing her pride, you think. "I'll wear it."

Curilla smiles, a perfectly surprised expression on her face. Too perfect. "Oh? How wonderful! The training exercise will go on thanks to you, my lion!"

Germanotta seems less thrilled. "I would not deprive your students of a valuable lesson. It is of value, is it not?"

Curilla nods, "But of course! Not only will today's exercise be of value - it will also be a bit of fun!"The squires perk up at that, a murmur through the crowd as they whisper about the possibilities.  
Curilla is pleased as punch handing over the mask. "Here you are."

Germanotta looks down at it for a moment, then moves to put it on.

"Ah, ah!" Curilla tuts, shaking a finger. "Not so fast, you'll need to remove your armor for the rest of it!"

Germanotta pauses. "The rest of it?"

The rest of it turns out to be a pair of clawed gloves, and a bulky chest piece. Germanotta examines them with what you imagine to be extreme distaste. Still, those lemon cakes must be something special, as Germanotta sets her assigned armor for the day aside, fingers unbuckling the clasps of her armor.

"Germanotta!" Haurchefant gasps, hands covering Francel's eyes as the midlander slips out of her chainmail. "Not in front of Francel! He's too young for your womanly wiles!" Germanotta drops her chainmail onto the frozen ground. "Calm yourself, my lord. I'll not strip down in the snow." She grabs the bulky chest piece, arms slipping through as she pulls it over her head.  
Haurchefant clucks his tongue. "It would not be the first time! Need I remind you that you are a lady?"

Germanotta tugs on the clawed gloves, flexing her hands to test the give of the leather. She points a clawed finger at Haurchefant, her other hand on her hip over the bulky chest piece. "I am a knight. And need I remind you that was one time?" You're rather curious about the story behind that but Curilla claps her hands together, interrupting the two of them before they could truly begin.

"Now! Time that I explain your challenge for the day. With Germanotta wearing the mask - she will be your adversary. However! You will not be fighting this day. You shall group up into teams of two. One of you will play the part of the injured party. The other will have to assist their ally in evading their pursuer. That would be Germanotta."

Germanotta is holding the mask in her hands and looking at it in distaste.

Curilla divides her students into pairs. Only pausing as she looks to the three of you left over. "Hmm, we seem to be uneven. I suppose the three of you will stick together. Do try to last as long as possible. Germanotta is an excellent tracker."You glance at the two Elezen by your side. Haurchefant is vibrating with energy. Francel seems nervous. "I did not think I would be included in this exercise. You will not lose sight of me?"  
You shake your head, smiling at him in reassurance. Francel sighs in relief. 

Curilla is stood next to Germanotta with the mask in her hands, tugging the monstrous thing over the smaller woman's head. "Prepare yourselves, my tiny knights! As of now Germanotta will count for a period of time until I tell her otherwise. You all have until she finishes her count to find a safe hiding place with your injured allies at your side. Those that are found by Germanotta are to return here to me. Is that clear?" There's a murmuring of agreements all around as the squires ready themselves.

Curilla looks up at the sky. "Good! Now off with you! Germanotta, give them your best frightening roar to send them off."

Germanotta looks at her, somehow conveying incredulous even while wearing the large beastly mask. "My what now."

Curilla grins. "Roar, my dear. Come now, best not keep them waiting."

Germanotta sighs, uncrossing her arms. "Rrrhg." She mutters.

You snort. Francel stifling a laugh next to you.

Curilla tsks. "How uninspiring. Perhaps those lemon cakes are not so motivating after all."

Germanotta straightens, taking a deep breath within the mask. Then she cups her hands around the mouth of the mask, letting loose a loud, "HhhRRRraaaghhhh!" 

Her voice echoes, loud and clear for several moments.

The squires are murmuring amongst themselves. You're rather impressed yourself. You didn't realize Germanotta's voice was capable of that depth.

Francel nudges Haurchefant. "Sounds similar to when she yells at you, Lord Haurchefant." 

Haurchefant eyes him, "Indeed. Frighteningly accurate."

Curilla is nodding approvingly, clapping her hands. "Well? Run away! Quickly before this hungry beast catches you!"

Germanotta crosses her arms, sighing heavily. "Those lemon cakes better be worth this."

You watch as the young knightlings all scatter. The 'injured' squires playing their parts by leaning, limping, or even forcing their partners to carry them.

You turn to look at Haurchefant, pressing a hand to your side where you were wounded before. "I think I appropriate that I play a wounded ally."

Francel is jumping in place next to you, "Oh! Me as well!"

Haurchefant looks between the two of you, pouting his lips. "Truly? I cannot act the part?"

You glance at Francel, grinning impishly as the both of you shake your heads in denial.

Haurchefant sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "Very well. I suppose the part of dashing hero will do!" Haurchefant winks, tossing his hair. "How shall we do this?"

Francel bounces with excitement. "Hmmm. I'll limp! You don't have to carry me just yet!" Francel laughs.

Haurchefant makes a sound of amusement. "Oh my, how thoughtful of you."

You hum thoughtfully, "I'll limp as well. We needn't slow you down too much." With that decided, all three of you turn to leave with Haurchefant taking the lead.

"Fast now, my unusual trio," Curilla warns you. "Germanotta begins her count!"

\- - -

For a while you walk in silence, limping theatrically as you follow after Haurchefant. Then you watch with amusement as Francel stoops down to scoop at the snow, looking to you with a twinkle in his eyes as he forms it between his hands. You stifle an amused laugh as he throws it at Haurchefant's unprotected back. Haurchefant makes a sound of indignance as it hits its mark, whirling around to look at you. 

You blink at him in innocence, smiling sweetly. Haurchefant narrows his eyes, looking to Francel. Francel, for his part, is doing his best to appear injured. Grabbing at his shoulder and groaning with dramatic flair.

"Who threw it?" Haurchefant demands, still walking even as he eyes the both of you. You shrug your shoulders, playing dumb. Francel tilts his head, "Who threw what?"

Haurchefant huffs, an amused smile cracking his angry facade even as he says, "I know one of you threw the snowball!" 

The both of you shrug, claiming innocence. Haurchefant smiles with narrow eyes, "Is that so?" He stops, crouching down to collect snow and form two makeshift snowballs in each hand. "Well, if neither of you will admit it, then the both of you will be punished!" 

Needless to say, it devolves into chaos. The lot of you forgetting completely about your main objective once the snow starts flying. For a long while, it is nothing but the flinging of snow and dodging about. Basking in the laughter and delight of the two young elezen lords. Eventually, you all begin tire. Francel especially. 

So when Francel dodges out of the way of a stray snowball, landing between a triangle of trees, you and Haurchefant both are too far away to stop it when he trips over the rigged wire of a trapper's net. Francel makes a heart wrenching noise of fright as ropes hidden beneath the snow cage around him, the net rising up to dangle between the trees. 

"Ah! Help! Haurchefant!" Francel cries out, his hands curling around the ropes holding him captive. "Don't leave me!" 

You look to Haurchefant, thinking quickly. "Do you have anything to cut the ropes?" 

Haurchefant frowns, searching frantically through his armor pockets. "I have nothing!" He grits out, looking to you. You shake your head. 

"Francel?" You call up to the young lord. "Do you have anything we could cut the ropes with?" 

There's a pause as Francel searches through his clothing. "Ah,yes! I have a dagger, would that work?" Forcing his hand between the ropes, he drops it to land in the snow. 

You grab for it, frowning at how small it is. It will have to do.

You're glancing around for the rope to cut when you spot something truly unsettling. A robed figure, almost blending into the white of the snow. Watching you from high above on the mountains edge. You're so startled that you drop the dagger. You look down to find it again, and when you look up the robed figure is gone. 

Your hands tremble with sudden nerves. You have no auracite here, nor the eye of a dragon. How will you be able to defeat an Ascian? 

When you find the rope, hidden beneath the snow just like the initial net, you realize that the dagger Francel had given you would not be enough. Who in the world needed this much rope for a net? It was wasteful!

"Go find something to cut the ropes," You say to Haurchefant. Haurchefant seems hesitant to leave the both of you. You show him your weapon, setting it aside as you do so to slice at the over abundance of ropes preventing Francel from reaching the ground. "I'm armed, my lord. We'll be fine. But I need something to cut this! A saw, or even an axe! Please, go find Lady Curilla?"

Haurchefant nods to you, calling up to Francel. "Do not worry, my friend! I'll return shortly!" 

You don't look as he leaves, heart pounding in your chest as you carve against the ropes. It's slow going. Though sharp the dagger may be, it seems the ropes were treated with some kind of wax. You're barely scraping through the wax as it is. Still you saw at the net with the dagger Francel had tossed to you, hands sweaty on the hilt with your anxious haste as that dark feeling of foreboding prickles at the back of your neck.  
Had you truly seen an Ascian? Here, and so soon? Was it your presence that drew them? By the twelve, with everything in you, you hope that is not the case.

"Are you almost done?" Francel calls from up above you, dangling helplessly from the trapper's net. "I.. I don't mean to rush you but I am not fond of heights... and this is.. - is quite high! Please, help me down!"  
You curse softly, using more force to hack at the ropes holding the young elezen aloft when Francel makes a sound of alarm.

"Something is coming!"

That feeling of warning is even stronger now and you swear you see a wisp of darkness curling in the air out of the corner of your eye. And so when you feel a sharp taloned hand touch your shoulder, you whirl around with a fierce protectiveness for Francel, lashing out with the borrowed dagger, the finely crafted blade sinking into flesh like softened butter against a hot knife.

You freeze, looking down at the dagger in horror as you realize what you've done.

"Ow." Germanotta says in complete monotone, with hardly a flinch from the dagger sticking - down to the hilt, mind you - out of her upper thigh. 

"Oh no, Lady Lionheart?!" Francel cries out from above you, the net swinging wildly over your heads as the young lord lurches forward.

And then to make matters exceedingly worse, Haurchefant chooses that moment to return in a dramatic spray of powdery snow under his skidding boots, Lady Curilla just behind him with a saw in her hands to help cut the ropes. Haurchefant looks surprised, then dismayed. "Germanotta, you found them! Does this mean we've lost?"

Germanotta takes off the mask, dropping it carefully into the snow. Her hair is messy, face flushed from the heat trapped inside the mask. Germanotta looks to him, shrugging carelessly. "On the contrary my lord, I think you've won." She points to the dagger sticking out of her thigh, your hand poised just above it in shock. "Your champion has defeated the evil."

Haurchefant gapes at the protruding dagger, head jerking between the two of you. "Are you alright?"

Germanotta tilts her head, looking down at you with a reassuring smile as she replies, "I assure you, I've had worse. You should appreciate your ward's dedication to defending your dearest friend."  
You flush guiltily, your hands dropping down to curl into fists atop your knees. In your paranoia about the Ascians you'd hurt one of your few friends in this world. And Germanotta would make light of this? Forgive you on the spot, no less? You grit your teeth, feeling terrible. Then Germanotta touches your hand, leaning forward to do so, and you look at her with a guilt ridden frown.  
"Are you alright, my friend?" She asks you, "The look on your face just now.. You looked quite a fright. Tell me, is aught amiss?"

You shake your head, expression crumpling. "Forgive me, Germanotta. I... feared mine enemies had come. To hurt my friends as they did before. I reacted on my instincts and in my foolishness, I hurt you instead."  
Germanotta smiles at you, and with frustrated tears blurring your eyes, you see her older self smiling back at you just the same. "Do not worry yourself so, tis but a flesh wound." 

You give an incredulous laugh, shaking your head. Your Ishgardian friends were truly strange indeed.

Lady Curilla walks to you, extending the saw to you. You look up at her, seeking reprimand, but her expression is neutral. You take the saw, and with the help of Haurchefant you are both able to lower Francel gently to the ground.

Francel is relieved to tears, hugging Haurchefant about the waist as the older Elezen pats at him consolingly. "There, there. You've had worse, haven't you?"

Francel sighs with exhaustion. "You don't think heights are just as scary?"

Haurchefant chuckles. "As being held ransom by bandits? How strange a comparison!"

Francel huffs, turning away from his embrace to look to you instead. You can hardly hold his gaze as he speaks, questioning your presence in this world. "Thank you for saving me, my friend."

You turn your face away, unsure how to feel. Haurchefant lays a hand on your shoulder, crouching down to meet your eyes from where you sit in the snow. "Come now, my friend. All is well, is it not? Look, look!" He grasps your downturned chin with gentle fingers, lifting your eyes in the direction of the two women in your company. Lady Curilla is on bended knee, examining the dagger sunken into Germanotta's leg. Then she stands, crowding into the smaller woman's space as she hooks her arm behind Germanotta's knees and back, sweeping the smaller woman off her feet into a bridal carry. Germanotta has her face buried in her hands, shaking her head.  
Curilla leans in, whispering something to the midlander. Getmanotta drops her hands, her cheeks flushed bright against the cold. Curilla is smiling, turning away with the hyur held safely in her arms.

Haurchefant's voice is intimately close as he whispers to you in an attempt to soothe. "You see? Do not trouble yourself so. It was merely an accident. Germanotta does not blame you. Nor do I. Do you blame our friend, Francel?" Haurchefant asks with a smile.

Francel shakes his head, coming forward to pat at your head gently. "Of course not! No one is angry, so you need not feel sad. Alright?" You swallow the lump in your throat, nodding your head. "Yes, thank you. Both of you."  
Haurchefant nods, offering you a hand up. You look at it, his hand open to you. With some hesitance you place your hand in his, bracing your feet to help him pull you upright.  
Haurchefant tilts his head, gesturing to the Camp beyond the trees with his hand still clasped with yours. "Shall we quit this place?"

You stare at your twined hands, feeling warm. But when you look to him you shake your head. "I... misplaced my weaponry early on. It's best that I retrieve it. It's... irreplaceable." Not an untruth, you had tossed aside your preferred weaponry in place of using the dagger to slice at the knot of ropes holding Francel. You also would not be able to rest if you did not make certain there were truly no Ascians lurking about.

Haurchefant nods, smiling to you. "Certainly. I would leave you mine Chocobo to return to the city then. I must needs return Francel home afore he is missed. I would meet with you at the gate."

You smile, inclining your head. "After you, my lord. I'll meet with you anon."

Haurchefant smiles, giving his signature bow and Francel offering a cheerful wave, before they both turned and left.

You listen to their mild chatter until you can't hear them anymore. 

You find your missing weaponry with relative ease. Then closing your eyes as you try with all your might to feel that flicker of darkness.

You're just about to give in and call it a day when a rush of darkness washes over you, skin shivering with it.

You blink your eyes open, stepping forward with murderous intent when you find Elidibus watching you. 

"Well, well. What have we here?" He smiles almost pleasantly. He begins a slow, calculated walk around you. You turn with him, not allowing him your back lest he decide to attack.  
"A Warrior of Light!" He says with amusement. "But not of this world, oh no indeed! How far you are from your home, sweet hero." He stops to stand in front of you, cocking his head to look at you. "Hmm. How far, indeed. A meddlesome one, are you not? Dabbling in such things you have no knowledge of." He cups a hand over his mouth, affecting a sound of shock. "Oh dear. You're trying to change something." He wags a finger at you with a disapproving shake of his head. "No, no. We mustn't do that! Think of the consequences!"

You lunge forward, intending to maim, but Elidibus slips from your grasp like smoke, chuckling darkly.

"Not one, but two! They don't belong. No, no they do not! Ah, but we shall meet again, dear hero. You can count on that!" His laughter is loud and mocking until it isn't. He is gone. 

You turn to look, weapon drawn, as footsteps approach.

It is Lady Curilla. How long had you been out here?

She looks at you thoughtfully, hands raising up at your drawn weapon. You drop your guard, looking to her in apology."I've delivered Germanotta to Lady Maurelle's care. Come, let us quit this place. I would have something warm to chase away the cold. As should you, my friend. You're shivering." You startle, realizing that she was right. Seeing Elidibus here had left you shaken. "Come now." Curilla murmurs, leading you away and back to Camp Dragonhead.

You look back at the clearing where Elidibus had appeared, half expecting to see him watching. But there is no one there. You look ahead, watching Curilla walk in front of you. Your thoughts weigh heavy on the words Elidibus spoke. What had meant? Two of what? Was there someone else who did not belong here? 

Your hands clench into fists, brows furrowing. It seems you had more questions than answers, just as you always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone isn't getting tired of all my characters. >.> I do worry about that. So I'll try to focus on WoL and Haurchefant plus the main ffxiv cast as much as possible. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I'll try my best to push forward from here on! As always, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know everyone is probably doing/or finished Storm Blood by now. So maybe this seems outdated? Ah, oh well. I'm living in the past forever with Haurchefant! OTL


	9. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmont makes a decision. WoL interacts with Germanotta and company. Then goes to find Haurchefant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I'm still alive. Sorry I've kept you waiting. I've had a serious lack of motivation lately. I hope you guys can forgive my long absences. Just know I'll never give up on you guys. I'll always come back.

You sit in Count Edmont's study, shifting uneasily in your chair across from him at his desk. 

Edmont is not looking at you. Instead he is signing documents, glancing up only ever so often to dip his quill in ink. 

You amuse yourself by looking around the room. You had never the chance to be in here. Count Edmont had always held your meetings in the main room. Plenty places to sit there what with all the guests House Fortemps had slowly come to accumulate.

It is red, of course. Wood panels lining the lower walls with deep red wallpaper higher up. Several shelves line the walls, filled to the brim with neatly stacked books. 

The carpet is a plush grey under your booted feet, similar in shade to the stone flooring in Camp Dragonhead. 

A familiar shield hangs just behind him, polished to gleaming shine that catches your eye in the warm light. 

Then Edmont finally looks to you, setting aside his quill in it's proper stand before steepling his fingers as he considers you. 

You straighten your posture out of habit, asking without words what was the purpose of your presence here.

Edmont breathes deep, placing his palm on a piece of parchment to then slide across his desk for you to look at. 

You glance down at it, eyebrows flying up in surprise as you recognize it instantly. It was the papers the Count had drawn up in your first stay in Ishgard. The very papers stating you to be a ward of House Fortemps. 

"This is..." You say, hush with awe. That this would come to pass again is truly baffling to you. You had come to suspect that Count Edmont did not favor your presence nor your involvement with his son. 

"You need only sign your name." 

You look up as Count Edmont slides his quill and a pot of expensive looking ink in your direction. 

You swallow. "Count Edmont, I do not understand. Why so sudden have you come to this decision?" 

Edmont hums, eyeing you thoughtfully. "Because, loathe am I to admit it, my son seems quite fond of you. And - due to your frequent excursions outside of mine House - the people of Ishgard have begun to whisper." 

Your face twitches. You knew you shouldn't have. But Germanotta had helped you. It had been so nice to be outside. To see Haurchefant like that again.

Edmont sighs, eyes closed as his hands unfold to rub tired circles against his temples. "It is - as of now - out of my hands. I must move forward with this. Something that I had only begun to consider. For your protection. For my son's peace of mind. For my own." 

You look at the quill, wanting so badly to sign. To become what you were before. A member of House Fortemps. But...

"I'm the reason she's in the infirmary." You confess, fingers clenching in your lap.

Edmont opens his eyes, looking tired. 

"Germanotta," You continue on. Feeling guilty. Wishing for some sort of punishment to make up for what you'd done in your reckless need to protect yourself. To protect Francel. 

"I.. I stabbed her-" You tell him, voice catching in your throat. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I never meant to-.."

Edmont holds up his hand, shaking his head. You fall quiet.

He sighs deeply. "I am aware, dear child." He says, in that soothing way he did as you knew him from your world. 

Your lips quiver ever so slightly, hands twisting in your lap. "I'm sorry." 

Edmont shakes his head again. Smiling? 

"She was quite insistent that I not hold you accountable for the event you speak of. A 'training exercise gone wrong', she called it." Edmont looks at you with eyebrows furrowed. "I thought mine son looked at you through rose tinted spectacles. Yet Germanotta as well? She informed me - most seriously as is her wont - that if I felt any persons deserved to be disciplined... That she would take the blame." 

Germanotta was... protecting you?

You blink. Feeling conflicted. Warm.  
Touched by her concern. And baffled that she would feel the need. 

Edmont chuckles. Rueful in the shake of his head as he taps at the parchment he intended you to sign. "Go on then. Your full name, if you please. I imagine, should I fail in granting you this, I will not have one - but two knights demanding an explanation." 

And so at Edmont's encouragement, with fancy quill in hand, you dip into the ink and sign your name. 

\- - - 

You visit Germanotta in the infirmary.

After a prolonged amount of time hesitating in the hall Lady Maurelle had opened the door and beckoned you inside with her signature brand of impatience. 

You step inside, gazing about the infirmary in surprise. The room smelt of sweets and flowers. A vibrant bouquet of flowers filling every vase about the room. Even some larger potion bottles housed the bright colored blooms. On the bedside table sat a glass dome filled with pastries. From the look of it, most of them lemon. 

You blink down at your steaming mug of tea, feeling outmatched in your offering.

Germanotta is blinking sluggishly as you step up to the bed, head lolling to the side to look at you. 

"Mm. There you are," She says, one hand flopping in your direction as if to reach out for you. 

You move closer, setting the mug of tea aside as you pull up a chair. 

"S'that f'r me?" Germanotta asks. 

You nod, staring down at her lax hand instead of meeting her eyes. 

Germanotta leans in, drawing your eyes to her face when she pats at your hand. 

Her hair is mussed, gray eyes half lidded. Skin much paler than usual. Still she's smiling. Her hands grasping one of yours. "You're sweet." She tells you, squeezing your hand. 

You duck your head, unsure what to say to her. Thank you for defending me? Sorry I stabbed you? 

You look up as Germanotta struggles upright, your hands outstretched to help her. You mouth falls open, eyes wide and flickering over the multitude of scars that covered her skin. 

Claws. Teeth. Jagged shaped scars that are bright lines of white against her unmarred skin. Crisscrossing and overlapping, and far too many to count. She was like an adventurer. You wonder what battles she had seen. What stories she could tell of those scars alone.

You wonder if you had added another to the count.

"Lord Haurchefant came to see me," Germanotta tells you. His name from her lips instantly pulling your focus, "He spoke of you."

You feel bashful. He talked to her about you?

Germanotta smiles. "He likes you." Germanotta presses a finger to her lips like it's a secret. "Shhhshhhhushh. He likes you a lot!" 

You flush, head ducking in embarrassment. 

You lean in as Germanotta crooks her finger at you. Making a startled sound as she squishes your face between her hands. The pads of her fingers are calloused and she is so very warm."Mmpf?" You question, eyes wide. 

Germanotta is almost beaming. It's kind of eerie, really. Not that her smile isn't lovely, of course! But her usual expression was way more of a nuetral sort. 

This large smile. And.. giggling! It was almost manic. Not unlike the laughter of a particularly enthused Haurchefant. You let loose another muffled sound. "Nghg?"

Germanotta leans in, squishing at your face. "I don't blame him. I like you too! You're so... magnetic!" 

Your cheeks feel hot, but it could be from the friction of her hands rubbing your face. 

"...and strong! Lord Haurchefant needs more people like you in his life.. Strong, brave, and true! And the muscles!" Germanotta continues, nodding emphatically. 

There's a loud sound of someone clearing their throat. You turn your head, prying gently at Germanotta's hold on your face. 

Eyes falling on Maurelle. Pleading for silently for assistance.

The lady healer is amused, a hand half covering her grinning mouth. "Don't listen to her ramblings, dear guest. Our little lion is quite heavily sedated." 

Germanotta grumbles. "No! Listen, listen!" And in a feat of strength that surprises you, hauls you up onto the bed by her grip on your face. 

"Ow, ow, ow...!" You groan, sprawling over the midlander's blanket covered legs. "Maurelle, a little help?" You plead, hands curling around Germanotta's wrists. How was she this strong?? 

Germanotta leans her forehead against yours. Full eyebrows furrowed over her gray eyes. Giving you some of the most intense eye contact you've ever had. 

Some, you muse. Being that Haurchefant and Aymeric both sat high on the list. The eye contact. The intense eye contact with the both of them. Was it a lord thing? Or simply a knight thing - what with adding Germanotta to that list. 

"He likes you." Germanotta says, hands sliding from your face to rest on your shoulders. "Don't screw this up!" 

She smells spicy sweet. Like mulled cider. 

"If you hurt him," Germanotta contines, "I will hurt you..." She bares her teeth, clicking them at you. Ah, cute. Her canines were sharply pointed. Showing you her fangs like the beast her title claimed her to be. "You understand?"

You frown hard to stop yourself from laughing, nodding with solemnity as Germanotta arches her eyebrows at you. 

"Yes ser." 

Germanotta leans away, nodding with satisfaction. "Good. Can I have my tea?" 

Maurelle swipes the tea before you have the chance to reach for it, sniffing at the steam rising from the cup with mild curiosity. "An herbal blend? And quite potent. Do you have a familiarity with the herbalist craft?"

You smile with barely concealed amusement as Germanotta grunts and reaches for the tea that Maurelle holds just out of her reach.

"I.. had a friend who taught me a bit, yes." You say.

"Oh?" Maurelle prompts. No doubt trying for more information.

You pause in uncertainty. Should you tell people about your life? Who knew what ripples it could cause through time. You grimace. Ugh, you feel a headache coming on. This was why you left the brain twisters to Alphinaud and Urianger.

Luckily, Germanotta interjects before Maurelle can press further. Grousing huffily as she leans forward, "Leave them be, will you? They don't need to tell you their whole life story. Now give me my tea!" Her arms reach up for the cup.

Maurelle holds it easily out of her reach in her elezen height, looking down her nose at the knight. "How dare you deign to command me after I healed your injuries? You ungrateful girl." 

Germanotta looks at you meaningfully, tilting her head to the door as she says, "Injured? I wasn't injured. I was lightly stabbed."

Maurelle sputters, "Lightly...! You bled all over my sheets when I pulled the blade out!"

You slowly back away, smiling ruefully as Germanotta gives a slow, winking blink. "Yes, yes." 

Maurelle sucks at her teeth. Looming over the tiny knight like an angry fury. Ah, in an effort to save you again - Germanotta had angered the lady healer. 

"You will regret speaking ill of mine healing capabilities!"

You make your escape.

\- - - 

You crash into Ser Curilla out in the hall. The force of your collision sending you both toppling to the floor. The bouquet of flowers in her hand scattering all around you. 

Curilla sits upright with a hiss, reaching for her scattered flowers as she addresses you, completely deadpan, "You are a force to be reckoned with, Adventurer."

You sit upright, scrambling to help her gather up the brightly colored blooms with careful fingers. They are already damaged from the fall. Some having lost petals. Others wilting sadly in Ser Curilla's hand as she raises them up to her eyes to inspect them. 

You stare down at the flower in your hand. "Ahh. The flowers were from you? So many..."

Ser Curilla plucks the flower from your hand, twirling it between her fingers, "They are not only from me. Mine students have persisted in plucking every flower they can get their hands ones . The local herbalists are most cross indeed. Yet such troubles are no bother. It is the least that I can do."

Your lips turn down in a guilty frown. If only you had not let your fears take hold of you...

Boop.

You flinch as Ser Curilla bops you in the nose with the flower in her hand. Blinking down at it as she extends it to you in offering.

"Now none of that, dear adventurer. My little lion has already informed me that she places no blame upon your shoulders. And I'll not allow you to attend your own party filled with self directed misery. Should you not see to your Lord Haurchefant in Germanotta's absence? I am certain she would be most pleased to learn that you had looked after him in her stead."

She places the flower in your hand, one bright eye curving upward as she smiles at you. "Away with you! I've a lady knight to see to!"

There's a loud crash. 

Curilla grimaces, tacking onto her earlier statement, "And a lady healer to soothe." 

\- - -

It takes you a while to find him. The people of Ishgard are most unhelpful. Eyeing you with distrust and distaste.It is actually the children that help you the most. Promising to tell you of Lord Haurchefant's whereabouts if you engage in a bit of a snowfight with them. 

You are outmatched. The group of rascally children ganging up on you and showing little mercy. You admit defeat with good humor, asking for mercy and the whereabouts of your Lord in return.

It is the chocobo stables, of course. There would be no lessons in session if there were not a teacher to watch over the proceedings.

You find him cleaning the stables. Shoveling hay and refilling the water basins that the chocobo drank from. The sleeves of his linen shirt rolled up. His collar unlaced just enough to show his chest. A linen bandana holding his hair back from falling into his eyes. Gods, he is beautiful. 

He spots you as he wipes the sheen of sweat from his brow, careful not to touch his skin with the dirty work gloves protecting his hands. His face instantly lights up at the sight of you, a bright delighted grin stretching across his face. 

"You found me! And without an escort?" 

He is ecstatic, of course, when you tell him of the goings on in Count Edmont's study earlier today.

Expressing his fervent approval with his signature fist pump and happy exclamation. 

"Good, good! Full glam am I to hear such news! Haha, pray forgive mine eagerness. It is only that I had intended to ask if you would spend a bit of your time in mine company once my father had acquired your signature. And here you are afore I had the chance to even broach the subject!"

You duck your head, smiling bashfully. "Ah, I see. Still then, mine answer would be yes. I am most glad to spend any measure of time in your company should you but wish it." 

Haurchefant smiles. "Would you perchance like to assist me? I've already cleaned the stables. What left to do is only feed and groom the chocobo." 

You readily agree. No stranger to hard work as many a stranger had taken advantage of your strength and stamina to help in every odd job to be had. 

You help by carrying the food, tearing open the packagings and spreading them about in the feeding trow.

Carefully pretending not to notice the appreciative stare of a certain lord as you shed the warmth of your cloak. Your muscles prominent in the cool air as you lift and bend as he directs you. 

You catch his eyes on you more than once as you look to him. Brush in hand and hovering over a chocobo's shiny yellow feathers as he is driven to distraction by you. 

Every time he drops his eyes, hand moving on autopilot as he pretends that he had not just been staring.

It is.. incredibly endearing to you. Young Lord Haurchefant was acting shy. Ahh, it was almost too much. You just wanted to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheeks. Among other things, because let's be honest. Younger he may be, but it seems he was in the midst of his growth spurt already. Only slightly shorter than you remember his older counterpart to be. And quite muscled to boot.

He was only different in the way of his shyer personality. You need often remind yourself of the difference in years. Ten years, to be exact. He does not have those same experiences! You must pace yourself. 

It was most difficult indeed for you not to say things to him. The same type of things that older Haurchefant had said - if only to see the look on his face. To flirt shamelessly in that same way he would come to learn himself.

That harmless flirting had been the highlight of your time in Camp Dragonhead. Anything at all to with Haurchefant had been, if you were to be perfectly honest. He had been so very refreshing. Every moment spent with him had been something to be cherished.

You should have told him sooner how much you appreciated his company. You had meant to. Yet at every turn when you had thought to say such, there had always been another emergency. Another battle. Another series of unfortunate events in the unstoppable drama that was your life. 

You had meant to tell him. Had promised yourself that you would take him aside after the events in the Vault. That you would tell him everything. Confess your heart. Mayhap even ask to court him. 

A chance that you had been denied. Instead you had been forced to watch it happen. To listen to his last request to see your smile. Holding his body in your arms far after as you shook and wept with your overwhelming grief. 

So lost are you in these dark thoughts of your past that you completely forget to measure your strength. The next bag you tear open with too much force and send the greens inside flying free to bounce away. 

You flush with embarrassment as Haurchefant sees. Laughing light heartedly as you gather the many near your feet and drop them back where they were intended to land. 

One in particular having rolled far enough to stop before Haurchefant's feet where he stood brushing his own chocobo as the very last one left in need of grooming. 

You both bend down to grab it at the same time, knocking heads as you reach for it. "Ow!" 

You both laugh. Haurchefant plucks it from the ground, tossing it up once in the air and offering it to you as he catches it, "Here."

You take it from him with two hands. Intentionally dragging your palm over the back of his hand as you smile at him. "Thank you, my lord," You murmur, holding his gaze for far too long to merely be friendly.

Haurchefant clears his throat, heat rising in his cheeks as he looks at you from under his eyelashes. 

"No, no. 'Tis I who should thank you for assisting me. We've finished in half the time it would have taken on mine own. I am most grateful." 

You smile. "The pleasure was mine." 

For a moment you simply stare at one another. Then his chocobo gives an excitable whistle - having spotted the gysahl greens in your hands, and kicks out its foot in excitement as it bends down to close its beak around the offered treat. 

Haurchefant making a sound of surprise as that strong chocobo leg nudges into his back and upsets his balance. He falls forward and you reach out to catch him. The both of you sprawling amongst the hay as Haurchefant lands on top of you. 

You give a breathless laugh as Haurchefant pushes up onto his arms to hover over you, looking down at you with clear embarrassment writ across his face. 

"Ah. Forgive me that. Mine chocobo has been rather greedy as of late. She expects a treat every time she sees food."

You raise up your hands, feeling terribly guilty. You're certain that this change in behaviour has something to do with all the treats you sneak every time you see his chocobo. "Ah, 'tis no bother... oh," You reach up, fingertips brushing the shell of his pointed ear. Haurchefant shivers at your touch.

You pull back, twirling a black chocobo feather between your fingers with an amused smile. "You have feathers in your hair."

Haurchefant flushes. "Yes, well..." He shifts closer, plucking at something on your cheek, his thumb brushing against your skin. "You have... hay." 

You toss the feather aside, reaching up to push the bandanna from his head. His hair falling free to hang about his face.

You watch his throat bob as he swallows. Admiring the red flush on his cheeks. You touch a hand to his cheek. Haurchefant leaning in to your touch even as his eyes drop to linger around your lips.

You drag your tongue over your lower lip. Questioning your decision as you make it. He likes you, Germanotta had said. Don't screw this up!

You cup his face between your palms. Asking without words. Can I? 

Haurchefant closes the gap between you. His eyes fluttering closed as he touches his lips to yours.

Your hands tremble against his face. Emotion building up in the back of your throat. Haurchefant is kissing you.

You stroke at his face, tracing the shell of his ears with your thumbs. Thoughts of his older self far from your mind as you fall into the sensation of his kiss. The only Haurchefant you've ever kissed.

Basking in the warmth of his presence. Thinking only of Haurchefant. Of this Haurchefant. And how desperately you hope you will never have to leave. 

Haurchefant pulls back to look at you. Blue eyes bright as he searches your face. His fingers stroking at your cheek.

"All right?" He asks.

You smile, dragging him down again. His hair falling forward to tickle at your face. You feel so very happy. And so very frightened that you will not be able to stay. "Kiss me again?" You want to drown in him. You want him to kiss you until his lips are branded into yours. So that, heavens forfend, if you must needs ever leave... You will always have the memory of his kiss. 

Haurchefant laughs softly. Smiling easily as he kisses you again.

You curl your hands in his shirt. Wishing for naught but this. Naught but Haurchefant. To be selfish just this once. 

Hydaelyn, please.

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me tell you - I haven't even finished SB yet. I'm terrible and I procrastinate even for my characters. But anyway. I'm glad to be able to post again. Hope to see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... What did you think? Was it ok? I just really wanted to write young!Haurchefant. I have very little idea where this story is going, tbh. Time travel, though. It's a thing. >.> Yep. Back to the Future shiz. This could possibly become a fix it fic. Who knows.


End file.
